Families - A Due South story
by tinadolphin
Summary: How would Ben's life turn out if his mother didn't die and the family grew. The story starts out with Caroline and Bob. During the story there will be different set ups in the pairing. Most charachters will show up. A note for you that started reading it April 15th 2014, I set the years back with 10 years as I plan on taking Fraser to Chicago and I want him in his 30's then.
1. Families 1

**Families**

**Chapter 01**

The North Territories, Canada 1958

Caroline was a white girl living in an Inuit village. She had gotten most of her medical knowledge from Eve, the medicine woman and her adopted mother, and from books. As she had never been to the big city, since she finished her studies she had done by distance, so she wasn't a licensed nurse, but she was well known all around the territories and she was the one the women wanted by their side when it was time to have their babies.

Robert "Bob" Fraser was a young constable of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, working with his long time friend Buck Frobisher to hold the peace all around the territories. Some months they spent all the time away from the post tracking poachers, mostly with a great result, so far it was only one that had escaped them. Now spring was coming and they were heading back to the post. It would be the last trip with the sleds this season. The dogs would get some well deserved rest, they had been working a lot this winter.

"So, will you finally ask Caroline for the spring dance?" Buck asked as they pulled in to the Inuit village where they always stopped.

"Do you think she wants to come to the post for it?" Robert hesitated.

"Sure, you two have been more on than off the last two years, it's time you finally do something about it" Buck put some courage into his best friend.

"Is it Lillian who's put you up to this?" Bob asked about Buck's wife since two years back. Buck and Lillian had married the same summer as they had graduated and was to give birth to their first born any day now.

"Well she did say that if we saw Caroline we'd bring her back with us as it's closing in" Buck held his head high with pride. It was something about having a family of his own and he wanted that for Bob as well.

"The dogs need their rest and it's getting dark so I guess if she's around I'll go talk to her" Bob said.

Bob felt his friend nudge him and the grin on Buck's face said that he knew how little they would talk. At least the last year and a half Caroline had welcomed him to her warm bed when he came by, that was if she was home. She was one of the free spirited women who didn't care very much about ties like a wedding. Bob on the other hand wanted to marry one day, his parents seemed to have a great marriage, maybe it was because that they did travel around a lot, exploring new things together all the time. Although Buck and Lillian seemed to be happy living at the post as well.

After putting their dogs away for feeding and resting they made it to the main house of the village where most people gathered in the evenings. There were always someone telling stories, some true and some made up.

"Constables" the Alderman came up to them "On your way back?" he said in broken English.

They both nodded and Bob looked around. Everyone knew who he was looking for and the Alderman looked the young man in the eyes "She's gone to the post" then he looked the same way at Buck "She had time to travel already, your Lillian haven't asked for her yet"

"I'm happy to hear that, not that I can do much but I will feel much better once I'm back and close to home" Buck said.

"She will be in great hands with Caroline" the Alderman offered.

The next day Buck and Bob set out for home early, both eager to get home. Of course they first had to report in with their superiors then they went home to Buck's little house. The buzz around the village was that Caroline had checked in with Lillian at once and had been offered to stay there.

The two women sat in the warm afternoon sun on the porch drinking tea. With some trouble Lillian got up to greet her husband.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered to his lips after the first kiss.

"I've missed you too, both of you" Buck said with a hand on her stomach. He bent down and talked to his unborn child "Thank you for waiting to come until I was back"

Bob had taken Caroline around the corner of the porch and now had her pressed up against the wall kissing her like his life depended on it. Caroline hadn't been late responding to him. Somewhere in her mind she knew that this spring would change their relationship somehow.

She nuzzled his neck, nibbling right behind Bob's ear where she knew he had a very sensitive spot "Sorry I had already left when you came to the village" she whispered in his ear.

Bob took her head in his hands and looked at her with his clear blue eyes "Will you come to me tonight?" he asked.

Caroline nodded "That is if Lillian doesn't go into labor, it will happen at any time now" she pulled him back in for another mind blowing kiss.

"Come on you two" Lillian called from the door "Let's have dinner" she knew all to well what they were up to around the corner, she also knew that most likely Caroline would sneak out as soon as she and Buck had gone to bed.

During the time at the post Lillian had gotten to know Caroline and she really liked her, most of all she trusted her completely to deliver her child. They had the previous afternoon gone thru all the steps that was going to happen when it was time. Embarrassed she had asked Caroline if it would hurt less if she wasn't laying on her back when the baby came. She had some articles a friend of hers had sent her about new ways to give birth. Caroline had taken her friend's hand and looked calmingly at her 'I don't have any personal experiences, and I've seen women giving birth in a lot of different positions' she had paused 'I know it will hurt, but I think we should wait until it's time to see what to do'

It was closer to four in the morning when there was a hard knock on Bob's door. Groggily he got up, found a pair of long johns to put on his naked body and went to open the door. He hoped it was just someone that was drunk and thought it would be fun to go knock on everyone's door. He wanted to get back to bed with Caroline, now that he was awake again his body started to react to the knowledge she was there, hot and willing in his warm bed.

"Come on Bob, open up" he heard Buck's voice and tore the door open "Of all nights to have Caroline to come over here you chose this one?" Buck was angry and nervous.

"Calm down" Bob said and ushered his friend inside. "What's the problem?" he had momentarily forgotten about the baby.

"Lillian told me to get over here and get Caroline, God knows how she knew she would be here" Buck said.

Bob was just to say something back when he felt a warm hand on his bare back "I'll have to leave" Caroline said and kissed him on the cheek. She was fully dressed. "You can come over and keep this one company when you've dressed" she nodded towards Buck who now was ushered back outside.

Around six in the morning Caroline smiled at her friend and presented the bundle to her "Here's your baby daughter" she said "You must have felt some back aches last night" she more said than asked and got an nod for answer "Well that was the start of your labor, if I had known I wouldn't have left and we would have had more time to go thru the steps"

"But you said she was in a hurry" Lillian looked from the baby to Caroline.

"Yes, she was. It's been long since I had such a short delivery" Caroline said truthfully. "Shall I let Buck inside now?" she asked and put the quilt around her friend.

"Yes please" Lillian said with tears in her eyes. "And Caroline" she said as Caroline had a hand on the handle "I'm sorry I tore you away from Bob this morning"

Caroline smiled and went into the kitchen area where the men sat waiting. She had informed them both that it was a girl, but then she had returned to Lillian's side to take care of the after birth and help her clean up a little.

"You can go in now" she said to Buck and sat herself down beside Bob.

"Whiskey?" Bob asked simply.

"Don't mind if I do" she said. It wasn't often she had liquor but this morning it felt good.

"To Buck, Lillian and the baby" Bob said and clinked his glass with her.

"To Lillian, Buck and the baby" Caroline said.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	2. Families 2

**Families**

**Chapter 02**

The Dance

Since Caroline knew she didn't have any set appointments or babies on the way she stayed at the post for a few days. In the weekend it was the spring-dance and when Bob the same night as Buck and Lillian's baby was born had asked her to accompany him she had happily accepted. Since the baby had been a natural on feeding she had left Lillian and Buck alone to enjoy the baby and went back to Bob's house. They hadn't even had time to make dinner before they ended up in bed. 'Indeed, this spring will be different' Caroline had thought.

As members of the RCMP Bob and Buck had been ordered to help out with setting the town-hall in order for the dance. It had been as good time as any for Caroline to check out Lillian. She had been up for a few short moments, but there was no way she'd be able to manage it to the dance.

"It doesn't matter, I'm happy here" Lillian smiled down at her nursing child. "Besides I don't have anything to wear" she looked up at her friend "But why don't you open that closet" she pointed with her free hand and saw Caroline walk over. "Take out the green one and try it on" she more or less ordered.

Caroline did as he friend had said. She had packed her traditional Inuit outfit as she had suspected she'd be around for the dance. "I've never had a dress like this" she said and looked in the full-length mirror.

"Come here" Lillian waved her over and showed her how to push her breast so the décolletage was more attractive. At first Caroline had stepped back at the touch from the other woman but Lillian had simply said "I don't think we have any more secrets" referring to where Caroline had had her hands during the birth of the baby.

Caroline laughed and stepped closer again "I guess we don't"

"I knew it would match your eyes" Lillian said with tears in hers "I want you to have it"

"I can borrow it but surely you will need it yourself again some time" Caroline said.

Lillian shook her head "It has hung there since we came here. I've not been able to wear it since our engagement party" she said.

"If you're really sure" Caroline swirled around.

"I am. As we don't know it already but Bob won't be able to keep neither eyes nor hands off you" Lillian said.

Caroline changed out of the dress and then made some tea for them both.

"I will miss you when you go back home" Lillian confessed "I'm not sure I'll cope with everything, especially when Buck needs to go back out"

"I promise you will find your way around everything. I see women do it all the time. Sometimes they had to get straight back to normal life because of older children being around and the husband is out hunting or something" Caroline said and went on "Besides I'll pop in whenever I'm close"

It seemed to calm Lillian a bit.

Bob had been told to pick Caroline up at the Frobisher's home. Lillian had helped her with a little bit of make up and made something amazing with her long hair. They had a few times giggled like they were teenagers and not 25 as they both were. Buck had left them alone with the baby sleeping in it's crib next to Lillian's side of the bed.

Bob stood there quiet taking her in. The green fabric in her dress made her eyes sparkle. "You look amazing" he said when he finally found his speech.

"Thank you" Caroline said blushing. Bob had on his red serge and looked as handsome as he always did.

"Shall we leave?" Bob offered her his arm.

"Wait" Lillian said "Let me take a photo of you" it didn't happen so often but now and then she and Buck remembered to use the camera they had gotten from her parents as a wedding gift. "Smile" she said and took the picture.

She hugged Caroline and told her to have fun for her as well and with a stern look at Bob she said "Send Buck home early and somewhat sober this time. I don't want him to wake the baby if she's sleeping"

"I will try my best" Bob said and knew Buck would go home early, all he had talked about at work this week had been the baby. It had brought thoughts to him of a family of his own.

Bob woke up the next morning with Caroline in his arms. He knew she would leave this afternoon, just as he and Buck wanted to get back to the post with the dogs he knew she wanted hers back in the village. As he was used to care for himself he got up and made them breakfast. He was standing by the stove frying eggs and bacon when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Good morning lover" Caroline whispered in his ear.

"Good morning to you too" Bob turned around and kissed her. "I'm making breakfast" he stated the obvious.

"That's one of the many things I love about you" Caroline smiled and got busy making them some coffee. "You will one day, although you at times are away a lot, make someone a good husband" she took out some plates. It wasn't much he had in his cupboards and it was all in materials easy to pack and bring outside.

Bob rested on the counter and crossed his arms. When Caroline looked up at him from the kitchen table she was setting he smiled "I've been thinking about that" he said.

"About what?" Caroline wondered.

"About being someone's husband" he walked over and opened a drawer in his desk. He then stood behind her and put his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder "What would you say about me being your husband?" he opened the box and showed her a quite simple ring with three small red rubies set beautifully in the flat ring.

"Bob" Caroline said and turned around to face him. Barefoot as they both were they were almost the same height and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She cleared her throat and nodded "I think I would like for you to be my husband" it was these last days with him and the Frobisher's that had made her start thinking about marriage in another way than she first had thought.

"Really?" Bob said and busied himself with taking the ring out. "I hope it will fit, it was my grandmother's. My grandfather found the gold himself and had the rubies set flat into it so she would be able to use it even when she was busy with everyday work" he rambled on nervously.

"Why don't you just put it on and see" Caroline held out her left hand for him.

The ring fit perfectly and Caroline put her hands around his face and pulled him close for a kiss.

"This is for real then now?" she asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yes, for real and forever" Bob said. He had been with a few different women in his 28 years long life but since he first had laid in Caroline's bed it had been her and only her however much other women had tried.

They skipped breakfast and went back to bed instead, just to wake up in just enough time to dress and get over to Buck and Lillian for Sunday dinner.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	3. Families 3

**Families**

**Chapter 03**

**The first year**

Bob and Caroline were married in the church that belonged to the post just around midsummer. Caroline wore a traditional Inuit wedding outfit and Bob his red serge with all the ceremonial attributes. The Frobisher's were best man and maid of honor. Even little Julie who had been Christened just the week before were at the church safely tucked up in a basket between Bob's parents who had made it to the post just the afternoon before.

Unfortunately for the newly weds the honeymoon was only three days. But they did spend it in the little cabin Bob had bought for his saved money. He planned on making extensions to it when he had time. It was enough for the two of them now with a open kitchen and living area and one bedroom. The cabin was located a bit from the road that was between the post and Caroline's village.

Bob's next assignment took him away from his bride for three weeks. They had talked a lot about it during the spring. Although when he came back he was alone for the weekend as Caroline had had to leave to assist with the birth of another child. She got back late on the Sunday evening and crawled straight into bed with her husband. They didn't sleep much that night.

The next time Bob came back from a long patroll it was the beginning of September and he found Caroline at the stove stirring in a big pot of stew. She didn't say much and after they had eaten she lead him over to the sofa.

"I've got something to tell you" she said in a low voice and Bob got worried.

"Is there anything wrong? You? Lillian and Julie? My parents?" Bob asked rambling the names quickly. Buck was OK that he knew since they had been out together for the last three and a half weeks.

"Nothings wrong" Caroline said and took his hand. "I.. We" she changed it to and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant, we're having a baby" she said and looked at her husband's face for a reaction.

Bob's smile grew wide "Really" he looked at her still flat figure "You and me? We're having a baby?" he asked her.

Caroline nodded.

Bob lent forward and grabbed her face and then he kissed her as his life depended on it.

"Are you happy?" Caroline asked although she knew the answer because of Bob's wide grin.

"Yes I am. This was the best news I could get coming home" Bob kissed her again this time moving his hands in under her shirt. He stood up and scooped her into his arms "We won't hurt the baby will we?" he asked carrying her over to their bed.

"No" Caroline answered and welcomed him into bed. She had missed him so much this last patroll.

When Christmas came it showed that Caroline was pregnant. Bob's parents and Caroline's adopted Inuit family were gathered in the small cabin for Christmas dinner. The Frobisher's had traveled to Toronto to spend time with Lillian's family there. Everyone was happy with the news about the baby and Martha Fraser told her daughter-in-law that they would try to come back before it was time for the baby to come. She knew from Bob's few letters that Caroline was in safe hands both her own and the people in the Inuit village she had grown up in.

Bob had talked back, for the first time he had not taken the orders given to him. To her own calculations the baby should have been born two days ago and Caroline was seldom wrong on this. Bob hadn't wanted to leave for a patroll and was now punished by his superior with desk work behind bars. He wasn't allowed to go home for the night even.

Three days into his punishment the fairly new Inspector Thatcher came and unlocked the cell door "Caroline have sent for you. It is time" he said shortly "I hope you will be ready to leave in a couple of days and that you have learnt that you can't push me around just because I'm new to this post" he had planned on keeping the constable behind bars until the wife would send for him, the punishment had been a bit shorter than expected but this had been his decision.

"Yes, Sir. I do apologize, Sir. I just didn't want to leave my wife, Sir" Bob Fraser stood at attention in front of his superior.

"You're dismissed" the Inspector said and couldn't hide his smile "Good luck Constable" he called as Bob ran out of the door. A new child being brought to the world was something special. He had a secret of his own. His wife was expecting their third child and with two boys already he really hoped for a little girl. The baby was to be born in the early autumn.

Bob was a right mess of nerves as the birth progressed slowly. The only time he had calmed down a bit was when Caroline had told them to let him into the bedroom and leave the two of them alone. She had told him that everything was normal and that it sometimes took time for the babies to be born. He had held her hand through a contraction not minding that she squeezed it really hard. When it was over he had wiped he forehead with a cool damp cloth and then wrapped it around his sore hand.

That was two hours ago and now Bob was inpatient. No matter what people said to him he didn't listen. He didn't want to sit down, he didn't want to go out and he didn't want anything to drink or eat.

At last Eve who had been the one training Caroline in the nursing profession opened the door and everyone could hear Caroline yell "I don't mind if it's unorthodox I want Bob here, he calms me down"

Eve nodded towards Bob "You heard her" she shook her head. She had had men around the delivery before and they had dropped like flies "I just hope he's up for it" she said.

Bob's mother took her husband's hand. "I think he is" they smiled at each other and their own secret. Not many people knew that they had been on the road when Robert was born and that they had to deal with the birth themselves.

Half an hour later Bob came out with a bundle in his arms. Tears in his eyes and a wide smile "This is Benton everyone, our son" he said proudly.

Three days later he had to leave. His parents had promised to stay a couple of weeks and Lillian said she and Julie would come out and keep Caroline and Benton company.

This time it took six long weeks before Bob and Buck returned. They were ragged and both missed their families that much hat they had fallen into an argument that still wasn't settled. They boy had grown a lot and was nursing eagerly at Caroline's breast when Bob walked thru the door. Tired to the bone he sank down in the sofa and starred at the two most precious people in the world to him. Hadn't he'd been so tired would he had gotten jealous of the boy. Those breasts had been only his for so long. They were fuller now but still as beautiful.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	4. Families 4

**Families**

**Chapter 04**

Growing up

1963

Caroline had just come to drop the four years old Benton off with Lillian. Bob and Buck was out on a long mission as it usually was in the late springs.

"Are you sure you will manage?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"Yes, a very wise woman once told me I learn to cope with situations as they come up" Lillian kind of quoted her friend.

"It's just you don't have long to go now and with Julie and Mark of your own maybe Benton can be a bit too much" Caroline said, referring to the baby Lillian was carrying.

"I know my limits Caroline" Lillian said "And Julie always helps me with the boys" Mark had been born in October the same year as Benton had been born the last day of April.

"Just tell her to run over to the office and have them radio me if you need me to come back before I do" Caroline made her promise.

Caroline was now days the official medical service around the territories and had her own radio connected to the RCMP office at the post.

Benton was a bit fussy when Caroline stood to leave the house. She had been away quite a lot since there had been a bigger number of babies being born this year and he often had been left by her at the Frobisher's place. She hated to leave him, but this trip was a long one and with the snow almost gone she couldn't take the dogs and the sled.

Mark who had gotten some toy cars from his grandparents for Christmas called for his friend "Come here Benny, we'll take them outside and race them around the porch"

When they finally had made up Buck and Bob had built the porch to go all the way around the Frobisher's house and put a fence to it with a gate so the kids could play safely outside. They had gone on with building the first extension on the Fraser's cabin and that had become Benton's own room.

"I'll go outside with them" Julie said to her mother and grabbed her favorite book to read. The weather was warm, nice and sunny although it was only in the beginning of May.

Lillian emptied the teapot in her mug and decided to sit and rest on the porch herself.

"Good morning Lillian" she heard a woman say and opened her eyes.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Thatcher" Lillian smiled at the slightly older than herself woman. This was the wife of the Inspector at the post.

"Lovely weather we have don't you think?" Mrs. Thatcher said.

"Yes we do" Lillian agreed.

"I'm on my way to the store, do you need anything?" Mrs. Thatcher asked. She had seen that the Fraser's boy also was under Lillian's care today.

"No thank you, we went yesterday" Lillian said "But if you like you can leave little Margaret here while you go" she nodded towards the child "Julie could do with playing a bit"

"Can I mother?" the little girl asked. It was so boring playing with her brothers.

"Yes you _may_" Mrs Thatcher said correcting her child's speech.

"Thank you" she skipped over to the gate.

"I will make some fresh tea for when you come back Mrs. Thatcher" Lillian said.

"That would be lovely" the woman agreed. "And Lillian, please call me Sue" she had added. She hated her full name Suezette, but Sue was fine for friends and family to call her.

"I will try" Lillian who had been brought up in the city sometimes had problems calling certain people by their given names and Sue was one of them being the Inspector's wife.

It wasn't easy to be an Inspector's wife at a small post like this one, but the ice had been broken when she had had to have Caroline's help at the delivery of Margaret. The young woman that still nursed her four month old boy and therefore had brought him had been a great help and the women had become friends. Caroline had later introduced her to Lillian. Her boys were now eight and six years old and they were at school in the town hall.

The girls went inside to play with some dolls. Lillian was happy there were at least one more girl around Julie's age. She kind of feared she was having another boy and with Mark and Benton around a lot there were a lot of boys since the Thatcher's had two as well. She slowly got up and told the boys she was going to be inside, while there she made some fresh tea and took out some cookies. On the table she put four glasses and a big pitcher of milk. The bigger the better she had learned when it came to Benton, that kid loved his milk.

When Sue came back she called the boys inside. "Careful" she told them as Sue hadn't made it thru the door yet.

Benton who always turned around quickly smiled at the woman they'd almost run down "I'm sorry Ma'am" he said straight in his back.

"Apology accepted" Sue said.

"I'm sorry too" Mark said.

"I'm accepting your apology too" Sue smiled at Mark.

"Go wash your hands" Lillian told them.

Lillian and Sue sat down with some tea and the kids all had milk.

"May I have some more milk aunt Lillian?" Benton asked.

"Of course you may" Lillian started to reach for the pitcher but Sue took it.

"You really like milk don't you?" Sue asked him.

"Yes Ma'am. I need to to grow big and strong. I'm going to be a Mountie just like daddy and uncle Buck" Benton said.

"I bet you will be a fine Mountie" Sue encourage the boy.

"I already know a lot of animal tracks and this summer daddy have promised we'd sleep in the woods, just him and me" Benton said.

"I want to sleep in the woods too" Margaret said.

Sue shook her head, Margaret was more wild than the boys had been at that age, or at all for that matter. "We have to see about that, maybe you and Julie could have a sleepover inside first" she suggested.

"Can we mommy?" Julie asked.

"Let's see in the summer when you don't have any school at all" Lillian said. As it was now she went to school three days a week.

"Great" Julie slide down from her chair "Come here Meg, let's go back and play" she took her glass and saw her friend do the same. Then she kissed her mother's cheek "Thank you for milk and cookies"

"You're welcome Julie" Lillian said and was surprised when Margaret did the same, but of course she called her Mrs. Frobisher. "You're welcome Margaret, if you like you can call me aunt Lillian just like Benton does"

Caroline picked Benton up five days later. At home as they together put away the groceries Caroline had picked up in the store Benton stopped and looked at her "When will we have a baby?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Caroline said.

"You said that all children have been babies, and Meg have two brothers, that's tree babies, Julie and Mark are two and a new one, but I'm only one baby" he answered.

"A baby take time, and it's not always easy to have one" Caroline said and got a bit sad. She had miscarried a baby two years ago, it hadn't even been two months old and they hadn't told Benton about it. But Bob had started to be more careful in bed, like he didn't want it to happen again.

The day when Bob finally got back home she made him a nice warm bath after they had put Benton to bed. She undressed herself and got in with him. With the soap she lathered his body not leaving out any part and when he was good and ready she straddled him.

"I've missed you lover" she said to his lips that she just had kissed.

"I've missed you too my dear" Bob groaned in pleasure. It had been a long trip and he really was tired and didn't mind at all that Caroline took the commando for their love making. Having been apart for so long it was over quicker than he liked. "Sorry about that" he said moving to a better position sitting in the tub "I couldn't control myself"

"No worries" Caroline changed so she sat with her back towards his chest "I've missed it" she said calmly and turned her head so she looked at him "I want us to try for another baby. I think it will be good for Benton with a brother or sister"

"But what if it goes like the last time" Bob said worried.

"We have to take the chance" Caroline smiled and kissed his cheek.

"In that case, maybe we should start trying now" Bob grinned at his wife. He still had it in him although he wasn't 20-something anymore.

"You seem to be _up_ for it" Caroline said and got out of the bath.

This time they took time to explorer each other with hands and lips moving all over their bodies and when they both were beyond satisfied they fell asleep in each others arms, just like they had before they were married.

Caroline's trick worked and the next spring she gave birth to a girl they decided to call Rebecca.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	5. Families 5

**Families**

**Chapter 05**

Teenagers

When Julie had been 9, Mark and Benton 8, little Stuart Frobisher 4 and Rebecca Fraser 3, Inspector Thatcher got a new job in Ottawa, it meant that the school lost three bright children and also friends to both the Frobisher and the Fraser families moved away. The two older boys was thrilled with coming away from the outback that they thought this post was. Meg, Margaret had stated clearly at the age of 6 that she only answered to Meg, was not so happy. She liked doing girly things with Julie and hang out with Mark and Benny tracking rabbits and other small animals in the woods around the Fraser's house.

In the winters they had played a lot of hockey and Mark had his mind set on being a hockey player. Buck was a bit disappointed though he had thought Mark would join the Depot with Benton and just like him and Bob come back here to look after the nature. But he supported him and told him that it was equally important to study as it was for Benton who wanted to be a Mountie.

1974

Benton had turned 15 the last of April and he had the last year or so had a big crush on Julie Frobisher. She was his best friend's sister and a great friend to him but she was also the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The community sometimes arranged a get together for the young people, of course supervised by adults, but you could sneak out.

Julie Frobisher had been away visiting her grandparents for two weeks. It had been a treat for her 16th birthday, although it meant she had missed Ben's birthday. She had a secret she hadn't share with anyone but her trusted diary. Ben was a year younger and usually the younger boys were so silly, but not Ben. She had promised herself on his birthday when she was in Toronto that when she came back she would kiss him.

No one bothered when they saw the two of them go outside for some fresh air. Everyone knew that Julie and Benton were friends and that they both could be trusted. It wasn't the same with the other children from around the area. Some used to sneak out and smoke among things, but never Julie and Benton.

Julie tried to be brave, she took Ben's hand and dragged him to come along. She had looked for the perfect spot where they couldn't be seen.

"Jules, we can't go there" Ben protested.

"Yes we can Ben" she said. It was she that first had started to call him Ben, and it was almost only she that did. Others called him Benny or Benton.

"They will miss us" Ben said.

"They saw us go out, they trust us, you know that" Julie said and she finally had him under the tree she had looked for. It was a big oak. No one could see anyone standing on the other side that's how big it was.

Although Ben was a head longer than her and had much more muscles she managed to push him up against the tree.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I'm about to give you your birthday present" Julie answered and stood on her toes. She took a grip on his head and pulled in against her and kissed him.

She had kissed another boy before, but it hadn't been that nice, he had wanted more and quickly stuck his tongue inside her mouth.

Ben stood still with his hands pushed against the bark of the tree.

Julie took her lips away from his and he missed it. She took a hold of his wrists and put his arms around herself. She then put her hands on his cheeks again and this time when she kissed him she parted his lips with her tongue and Ben opened up for her.

Ben felt it natural to move his hands up to cup her face. He tilted his head a bit and mimicked her movements with his tongue.

It wasn't until the were breathless they parted. Ben rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy belated birthday Ben" Julie said and saw Ben's blue eyes sparkle.

"Thank you" he hugged her close. "This was the best present ever" he said.

"I'm happy you liked it" Julie looked up at him and Ben bent his head and kissed her again.

Hand in hand they walked back to the town hall. Ben wondered if everyone could see what they had been doing but no one said anything about them having been outside.

Julie was to leave for two weeks in the middle of the summer. She had always liked acting and she had found a camp that she was going to. The night before she was leaving she took her bike and rode out to the Fraser's place. She knew where she would find Ben. Usually around this time of day he exercised the dogs before putting them away for the night. She helped him and then safely inside the shed she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Together they had practiced kissing a lot since that spring evening in May.

"I will miss you Ben" she said with her hands under his t-shirt.

"I will miss you too Jules" Ben said softly and pulled her in for another kiss. She had on a top that glided up and his hands met the bare skin of her waist. Tentative he let his hands wander up her back but stopped when his fingertips came to her bra. Like he had burnt them he pulled his hands away from under her shirt.

"It's OK" Julie said when she felt Ben turning nervous. "I don't mind it"

"Benny" it was Rebecca calling for his brother "Mommy wants to speak to you" she opened the door to the shed "Hi Julie" she smiled like only a ten years old girl does when she sees a friend.

"Tell mom I'm coming inside in a minute, I just need to finish feeding the dogs" Ben told his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked Julie.

"I just wanted to help out with the dogs" Julie hoped her white lie wouldn't hurt the little girl.

Rebecca walked over and hugged one of the female dogs "This is my favorite, she's called Maggie and she's a leader dog" she said to Julie.

Julie joined her "I like her too, I think she's got a nice color" she said.

While the girls fuzzed over the dogs Ben went inside to see what his mother wanted.

"There you are Benton" his mother sat at the table "Why don't you sit down, I want to talk to you a bit"

"OK" he pulled a chair out and sat down opposite her.

Caroline had talked a lot to the young boys around the area, but she still felt nervous about talking to her own son. They had always had a open communication. It was at times like this she cursed the RCMP for taking Bob away for a long time. She reached for his hands. The were so much like Bob's, strong but soft at the same time.

Caroline decided to get right to it "I know you and Julie Frobisher are seeing each other" she looked at her son and saw him blushing "I'm happy you are" she went on "I just wanted to talk to you about..." she saw Ben turn red as a boiled lobster.

She got up from her chair and busied herself with making them some coffee. She didn't want to sound like a text book, then she could just have left it out for him to read instead. "You know it's only natural to be curious. I just want you two to be careful about one another"

Ben had crossed his arms on the table and was now hiding his face in them. Caroline walked over and put her hands on his broad shoulders and bent down to kiss his head. "Promise me you come talk to me if you feel you need to" she said and felt him move his head in a nodding way.

Ben got up and walked over to his room where he closed the door and threw himself on his bed. He cursed his sister who was outside with Julie, a place he had wanted to be at, she was to go away for two weeks.

He heard the girls come inside and Julie speaking to his mother. Even if it would be with his mother and sister in the room he still wanted to say good bye to Julie and tell her to have fun at the camp so he got out of bed and walked into the living area.

"Come on Rebecca" Caroline said "You can help me fold the laundry" she looked fondly at her son.

"But mommy, I want to talk to Julie" Rebecca protested.

"You can talk to her when she gets back, I bet she will have a lot to tell then" Caroline ushered her daughter to the bedroom "You have a nice time at that camp Julie" she smiled at her best friend's daughter.

"Thank you aunt Caroline, I know I will" Julie said with a smile.

Ben took Julie's hand and they walked outside. After closing the door he just looked at her. How could his mother had found out. He felt Julies warm breath against his neck and bent his head for a kiss.

"I really will miss you Ben" Julie said and took a step back "Promise me you will wait for me"

"Of course I'll wait for you, where should I go in two weeks" Ben said.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	6. Families 6

**Families**

**Chapter 06**

First time

The day before Julie was coming back Caroline was called away. Since it was a longer trip she decided to bring Rebecca. There would be plenty of kids for her to play with. She trusted Ben to take care of their animals and look after the house. She sent Rebecca to her room do pack a bag lightly.

"Benton you know everything to do now?" Caroline asked.

"Yes mom" Ben answered.

"I also know that Julie will be back tomorrow but I trust you" Caroline said and stood up to fix some water bottles for the trip "I do remember what it was to be young and in love"

"Mom" Ben moaned.

She wondered why it was so hard to speak directly to him. She had held health classes where Benton had attended and she knew he knew how to protect himself.

"I just want you to be careful and to know that there are things in the medicine cabinet if you need" Caroline said and saw her son's neck turn red as he bent his head.

"What things will Benny need" Rebecca wondered as she came into the kitchen.

"All kinds of bandages if he would hurt himself" Caroline said lightly.

"Even I know that" the girl answered back.

"But a mother wants to say it an extra time when she has to leave for a long trip" Caroline explained and saw Ben go outside.

When bags were packed and tied to the horses Caroline and Rebecca would travel on they went to find Ben. He stood shirtless chopping wood.

"We're leaving now Benton" Caroline said.

Ben put the ax down "Please be careful" he said in his soft and caring way and gave his mom a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I always am, and I got the radio and will turn it on at eight every evening" Caroline informed him of routines that was very well known to them both.

Rebecca hugged her brother "I love you Benny, I wish you could come too" she said.

"I love you too Becky. Maybe I could go next time but you know I have to look after the animals" Ben said and kissed the top of his sister's head.

Ben helped them up on their horses and stood to look after them until they'd disappeared behind the hill.

When Ben had finished what he had started outside he went back in and straight to his mother's medical books. He wanted to be prepared for what could come, but of course only if Julie wanted too. His father had always told him "Proper preparation prevents poor performance"

The next morning after having done his chores he took his bike and rode it into town. It had been a few days since he last met with Mark, and they were working on building a car for Stuart that he was going to compete with when it was the summer-fair. Ben and Mark had been competing in the same competition many years, but they weren't allowed any longer. There were other things for the older children to compete in, like who chopped a stack of wood the quickest.

They were working side by side in silence in the Frobisher's back yard. Luckily Stuart was at a friend's place.

"Have you ever though about doing it?" Mark asked Ben.

"Doing what?" Ben was concentrating on drilling a hole where they would put one of the wheels.

"_IT_" Mark looked at his friend with big eyes.

Of course they had talked about girls and stuff before, but not like this and Ben blushed.

"You have?!" Mark more stated than asked.

Ben couldn't get a sound out, how was a guy to tell his best friend that the girl he wanted to do '_it_' with was his sister. Instead he answered the question with another question "Have you?"

Mark was now the one blushing "Yeah" he paused "I mean it has to happen sometime doesn't it?"

Ben nodded and thought about what his mother had told him. He hadn't actually checked in the medicine cabinet, that was a bad thing, not a proper preparation.

"So.. have you thought about whom?" Ben asked.

"You know Erika from the next village?" Mark asked and Ben nodded "She's been in town a few times since school stopped for the summer" he took a deep breath "Well actually I've been to the village too"

"But you haven't done it yet?" Ben asked.

Mark shook his head "We kiss though, she's a really good kisser" he sat down on the ground and looked at his friend "So, now it's your turn to tell"

Luckily for Ben Stuart chose that moment to show up. He was thrilled with the progress.

"Can we paint it this weekend?" Stuart asked.

"Do you have the paint?" Ben asked as he knew Stuart wanted it to look a special way. The boy nodded "Good, then I will come when I've done my chores on Saturday morning and we can paint it" Ben said and looked at Mark "That's OK with you?"

"Yeah sure, and we can continue to talk as well" Mark said and let his friend know he wouldn't forget what they had been talking about.

Lillian came outside to take care of the laundry "I hope you're staying for dinner Benton"

"Yes please aunt Lillian" he answered "Mom and Becky left yesterday so I'm alone" he knew very well how to cook for himself, but dinner with a family if it was his own or the Frobisher's was always nicer.

The boys finished building the car and just as they were putting all the tools and left over materials away Julie came home. Ben couldn't tear his eyes away from her. If possible she was more beautiful than she had been two weeks ago.

At dinner Julie told everything about the camp, how they had spent a lot of time outside learning lines and techniques.

"It shows that you've been outside" Lillian smiled at her daughter "You have a nice tan"

"Where is Becky and aunt Caroline?" it happened from time to time when Bob and Buck was on patrols that the rest of the families had dinner together.

"Mom got called away yesterday, for a week or so and decided to bring Becky" Ben explained and took a long sip of his milk-glass.

"And dad and uncle Bob are still away, will you stay here?" Julie hoped she sounded casual.

"No, I have to get back to the animals" Ben said and started to gather his plate and things "Thank you for a lovely meal aunt Lillian" he said politely and put the dishes in the sink as he had been taught.

"You're welcome Benton" Lillian smiled at him. He sure was a handsome young man with thick black hair, blue eyes that sometimes sparkled in his mother's green. And well mannered, but what to be expected being brought up around here with both a father and uncle in the RCMP and she and Caroline had the same values too.

Ben ruffled Stuarts hair "I'll be back on Saturday and we can do the painting then" he said.

The next day was the hottest day so far this summer. Ben hadn't that much to do around the place, but he found it soothing to chop wood. He had to go out with his father when he came back for some more so they would be prepared for the winter. He smiled at the thought, he really loved the trips in the woods with his father. He had learned so much from him and from uncle Buck and couldn't wait until he could apply to the Depot at the RCMP.

At the sound of someone coming he put the ax down and turned around. It was Julie. When he saw how she jumped of her bike and started to run towards him he started running towards her. They met and the kiss was... Ben couldn't describe it.

"I've missed you so much Ben" Julie said.

"I've missed you too" Ben said back and kissed her again.

Julie took Ben's hand and they went to sit on the stairs leading up to the house "I so wanted to kiss you yesterday, but with all those people around" she said.

"Me too, maybe.." Ben thought about what to say "My mom knows about us. I haven't told her, but somehow she knows" he toyed with her fingers "Maybe we should tell the others too" he tried to be brave and 'man up' as some guys said.

"I think my mom knows too, she said to be careful when I told her I was going here" she suddenly got up and ran over to the bike "Yes, it's OK"she called back "Mom send some left overs from yesterday with me, she said you could just heat it in a pot"

Ben got up from the stairs and together they walked inside the house. It was nice and cool "Do you want something to drink, I think mom made some iced tea before she left and it's in the cool pantry" he suddenly felt nervous. As he reached into a cupboard to take two glasses out he felt Julie's arms around his waist and she was placing butterfly light kisses on his bare back. It wasn't until that moment he realized he had left his t-shirt outside.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the kisses in the shed before I left when I was away" Julie said and made Ben turn around so she could kiss him properly.

Ben held onto her waist, she had on the same top as she had had that day and his fingers brushed her bare skin. "I've been thinking of it too" he confessed.

Scared to look him in the eyes Julie looked at her feet instead "I think I want us..to.." she was so nervous "I mean the other girls, most of them from the city talked about it a lot at the camp" she started to ramble. She looked up and it was now or never "I want you to be my first Ben" she quickly looked down and felt how red her face turned.

Being nervous himself he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up and after a soft kiss he spoke with a hoarse voice "I'd want that too" he said and kissed her again. This time he was brave and let his hands wander up the front of her until his hand cupped one of her breasts thru the top and bra. He did things he felt came natural to him.

Julie let her hands wander over both Ben's naked front and back. His skin was so soft. To come closer to kiss him she pushed against him and he was certainly not soft down under his jeans.

Ben pulled his lips from hers and took a deep breath. "Are you really sure?" he asked her.

Julie was breathless and could only nod her head.

Ben took her hand and lead her to his room. He kissed her again this time he moved his hands under her top. Her skin was warm and smooth and he wondered if she had been sunbathing so she was as tanned under her top as her arms was. She had certainly gotten a deeper tan these two weeks.

Slowly Julie let her fingers close to the button in Ben's jeans but just as she had popped it open he took a step back. She looked scared "Sorry" she whispered and turned around.

Ben turned her back and out a kiss in the middle of her forehead "Don't be. I just need to get something before we go on" he said and sneaked out of his room. The first thing he had done when he got home last night was to check the medicine cabinet.

Julie was sitting on the edge of his bed when he came back. Ben sat down beside her and showed the foil package that he had in his hand.

"That's what goes with having a medicine woman as mother?" Julie joked nervously.

"I guess" Ben said and flipped back so he almost hit his head on the wall.

"You know this bed seems too short for you" Julie giggled.

Ben pulled her down to him "That depends on how you lay in it" he rolled over so he could kiss her.

Somehow they turned over so their legs didn't have to hang over the edge. They helped each other undress down to their underwear. Hands and lips explored over both bodies. At a time when Julie was on top she sat up and unclasped her bra. She knew her breasts wasn't that big. Ben sat up, brushed her hair back and kissed her first on the lips then down her neck towards her breasts. This made Julie brave and she let her hand travel down between their bodies. She stroked him thru his boxers and had him moaning deep in his throat. Not many minutes later they both were completely naked and before they got under the sheets Ben put the condom on. Both of them were nervous but slowly Ben entered her and then stayed still. It wasn't until Julie started to move her hips he started to move too.

Afterwards Ben rolled to the side afraid of crushing Julie if he stayed on top of her. Without saying anything Julie took Ben's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Ben turned his head and saw some tears on her cheek "Are you OK?" he asked worried.

"Yes" Julie said and let go of his hand to dry the tears away.

"Did I hurt you?" Ben asked wanting to know about her tears.

"No" Julie shook her head "I'm happy it was you" she said.

"I'm happy it was you too" Ben said. He didn't know what more to say or do.

Suddenly Julie started to giggle.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I just came to think of something I thought when you showed me the condom" she couldn't stop giggling "Dad have always said before any situation..."

"Proper preparations prevents poor performance" they said in unison.

"I guess we learned a lot of the same things from our fathers" Ben said and pulled Julie in for a hug and kiss.

"I'm hungry" Julie said.

"OK" Ben moved to get out of bed "We could heat that casserole if you like to stay and eat with me" he suggested.

"I think I would like that very much" Julie answered.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Families**

**Chapter 07**

Summer-fair

When it was time for the annual summer-fair everyone knew about Julie and Ben and among the younger ones they were considered a proper pair. Ben had never directly told Mark what he and Julie was doing, but he hadn't denied it either.

Buck and Bob wasn't as casual about the relationship as Lillian and Caroline were. Caroline who was much more free-spoken had told her about her suspicions when Bob came back. Bob had protested saying they were too young. Caroline had said it was different times these days and that she had talked to Ben about it.

Bob had tried himself to talk a little to Ben about things when they had been out in the woods a week after he had come back. Both had been equally embarrassed and in the end Bob had said his usual thing about proper preparations.

It wasn't easy for the young couple to meet up alone. Bob and Buck was home for a long time this time and Caroline hadn't been called away for ages. The Frobisher's house were always filled with people in different ages. But they had managed a couple of times to sneak away, always proper prepared.

As they now stood watching the car race cheering Stuart on Julie took Ben's hand and lent in to kiss him on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear and he turned all red.

"What are you up to?" Mark put his head between theirs "GO STU!" he called and both Ben and Julie put a hand to the ear closest to Mark. "So, are you coming with the rest of us when the race is over?" everyone was to gather around the lake for a bonfire in the evening.

"Sure we're coming" Julie said. For once there were a few girls around too. She didn't mind spending time with Mark and Ben, but it wasn't the same.

Stuart won the race and everyone went to congratulate him, Mark pulled Ben away from Julie he wanted to talk to him.

"So..." he was a little embarrassed "You and my sister... which I still can't understand" he said and wrinkled his nose "You are a proper couple, I mean... you are doing things?" Mark asked.

Ben felt how he blushed, it was something he did easily. He nodded and finally confessed to his friend "Yes"

"I've been thinking of me and Erika taking the next step" Mark said "But you know when your mom had that health class she talked about protection and.." he dropped his shoulders "Where do you get it man? I mean neither of us can go into the store" the post wasn't that big and everyone knew everyone.

"Medicine cabinet" Ben said "Because of mom's health classes she's put some in there" in his mind he wondered if his parents used them too, he had heard them the night his father was back when he had been up for a glass of water to drink. An embarrassing thought that his parents were doing it.

"You don't happen to have some with you in your bag?" Mark asked as all of the Fraser's were staying at the Frobisher's for the night. The fair was continuing the next day.

"I do" Ben was still blushing "Just be sure Erika wants to too" he made his friend promise.

"What are you talking about?" it was Julie's turn to interrupt the guys.

"Nothing" Mark said and walked away with his head down. He hoped his one year older sister hadn't heard any of the conversation.

The fair went on and it was a happy occasion, grown ups were drinking a bit and some young too. Someone was caught smoking and was told off by it's parents. The bonfire at the lake was big. Everyone who had gathered branches from trees and added to the fire.

The night was warm and when everyone finally had fallen asleep in the Frobisher's house, Bob and Caroline in Julie's room, all the boys in Mark's room and Julie and Rebecca got to share Stuart's room, Ben got up from his bedroll and sneaked outside. He and Julie was to meet in the shed. They had met in a few places during the summer, but never this close to where someone else could catch them. Curiosity and hiding had made them try out a few different ways not always laying down. One time they had been standing up against a tree in the woods when they had been out walking. The shed was narrow and with a work bench and some shelves they had to find a way around it all. They ended up Julie sitting in Ben's lap as he sat on the floor. They easily found a rhythm that suited them both.

The next day it was the big chopping competition and both Ben and Mark entered it. They had during the summer chopped a lot of wood to train for the event. Now it was the one who could chop the most in 15 minutes. Everyone around cheered for their favorite. Julie was torn over her brother and her boyfriend but tried to support them equally. In the end it was a tie and Ben and Mark got to share the first price.

Then it was the adults turn to compete and before the fair closed for this year two teams met in a pulling contest. Buck Frobisher lead one team and Bob Fraser the other. The Mounties assigned to the post was divided between them both and then a few of the young guys were added for a good size team. Again Ben and Mark was on opposite sides.

Before the Fraser's went home everyone had dinner together.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Families**

**Chapter 08**

The Depot and a wedding

In 1978 when Ben had turned 19 he was accepted to the Depot, he had studied hard and was one of the most educated Cadettes in a long time. Of course everyone compared him to his father and even to Buck Frobisher since they had been the top of the class when they had been there.

Ben wasn't too fond of being in the city, he missed the wide open fields at home. He missed the quite nature, he even missed the long winter.

Julie and him had split up after about a year when she had gotten a chance to go stay with her grandparents in Toronto so she could attend college there. There had been some tears from both of them, but they knew that it wouldn't work with a long distance relationship. Still the wrote each other telling about what happened around the place.

It had been a long time now since Ben last got a letter from Julie. He knew she had met a guy, and he figured it was pretty serious. He had himself been out for a few dates, but he wasn't really interested in any of the young women.

When he graduated in 1983 the whole family came to Ottawa for the ceremony. Along with his classmates he wore the red serge. His sister Becky was now 19 and she had been his escort to the tradition ball the evening before graduation. She had loved dancing. Caroline and Bob had with pride watched their children before they too went onto the dance floor. Lillian and Buck Frobisher had been there too as Bob and Buck were both to be made a new degree of Sergeants. They were highly regarded among the Mounties as they always seemed to get their man and held the peace in the North Territories.

Ben had requested to be posted along his father and Buck and since not many did that on their own free will he got the post.

With the same pride as his father and uncle he patrolled the territories, and he did it well. He never stopped until he got the bad guy. Sometimes he came home so exhausted his mother thought he was half dead. She put him into his bed and sat by his side for days with hot meals and plenty of water to hydrate him. She always knew when he was back to his old self, it was the morning he wanted milk. As old as he got he always drank that milk.

Ben turned 30 in 1989 but that wasn't the big happening that year. It was the wedding. The wedding between Rebecca Fraser and 'Little' Stuart Frobisher. He had always been called Little Stuart since he was the youngest. Both Stuart and Becky had been down to the big cities for college but chosen to return. As the once little post had grown into a small town there now was both a lawyer's office, with one lawyer Rebecca Fraser and a proper school with a headmaster named Stuart Frobisher.

It was a happy reunion when Mark came home for the wedding, he usually came home a bit in the summer, but had to get back to Toronto where he was playing for the Maple Leaves. He had for filled his dream and become a famous hockey player. He knew he didn't have many more years left, hockey was a hard game.

Ben was walking thru town when a car he didn't recognized pulled up on the other side of the street. It stopped at the Frobisher's house and out jumped a boy around 6 years old and the woman help another child out of the car seat. As she turned around Ben smiled and crossed the street.

"Hello Julie" he said and took the suite case she was struggling with.

"Hello Ben" she spoke softly. He looked well she thought, his voice deeper than it had been. He was handsome in his uniform and stetson. "I'm sorry I've been so bad at keeping in touch" she apologized.

"Don't be, I get updates from aunt Lillian whenever I come around" Ben said and sat down in front of the little girl "And who might you be?" he asked. The boy had run straight inside to see his grandparents.

"Maggie" she said quietly.

Ben held out a hand "Nice to meet you Maggie, I'm Ben" his smile had the same effect on the four years old little girl as is had on a grown woman and within seconds the little girl threw her arms around him.

"Mommy told me about you, she said you were a Mountie just like grandpa and that you had a nice smile" the girl looked up at her mother who blushed "You were right mommy, he has a nice smile"

Ben got up so he stood face to face with Julie "So you think I have a nice smile?"

Julie chose not to answer. Ben had always been her weak spot, her Achilles heal.

Ben quickened his steps carrying two of her bags "So I heard your divorce finally came thru" he said and Julie looked at him "I'm sorry about it"

"Don't be" Julie said "I'm just glad of being rid of him, the children will get to see him when we get back and then every second weekend but I'm done with him" It had taken his third fling with his third secretary for her to finally go thru with the divorce. Hadn't it been for the children had she left long before, but Maggie and her brother Phil wasn't to blame.

Ben stayed for dinner before he walked back to the little cabin he had built in the outskirts of town. He didn't think it was appropriate to live with his parents, although he quite often was there for dinner and his old room still stood prepared for him if he needed it.

He was laying in his bed thinking about things that had happened lately. And with a smile he thought about Julie and her children. Phil had had a lot of questions both for him and Buck about being a Mountie. Maggie had looked at him and when he looked back she smiled and he smiled back. Julie had done a great job bringing them up. There was a knock on the door and he looked at his watch, it was just about eight. Slowly he got up and opened the door.

"Hi" Julie stood on his porch leaning against on of the wooden poles keeping the roof up.

"Hi" Ben said and lent against the door frame with crossed arms.

They stood there looking at each other. It wasn't that they hadn't met over the years, but it had been a really long time since last.

"Do you want to come in?" Ben asked and Julie nodded. Ben stepped to the side and closed the door behind them "Do you want some coffee?" he asked.

"Do you have milk?" she asked as she always took her coffee with milk.

"Do I ever" Ben grinned that crocked grin.

"I forgot, you're the one that drinks milk" Julie teased him and watched him get busy fixing with the coffee.

She looked around the small kitchen and open area of the living room, it wasn't that modern but there were electricity although she suspected he didn't use it more than necessary since there were kerosene lamps all over the place.

Ben opened the fridge and took the milk out, he also checked around for something more to offer her. There was the left over pie made of different kinds of berries. He took it out and put two plates on the table with the coffee mugs and spoons.

Julie stood by his fireplace and looked at some photos. Some of them she had herself of her father and Bob with or without their wives. There were some of her siblings and of course one from Ben's graduation from the Depot.

She came back to the table and helped him to bring the things over to the sofa and sofa table instead.. They didn't say much but shared the pie directly from the form, to save dishes Julie had said.

"I've missed this?" Julie said "The quiet calm ways of the north"

Ben nodded "I missed it a lot too during my time in Ottawa"

"If it wasn't for the kids and my job I'd probably come back" Julie confessed.

"I'm so happy I got to work at this post, this is what I know and love" Ben said "This is where I belong"

Julie put a hand on his thigh and looked at him "I don't think anyone would argue with you about that, or make you go away" she moved a little closer.

Ben felt the heat between them and put one of his hands on her cheek. Looking her straight in the eyes he bent forward to kiss her. The kiss was soft and careful.

Julie slipped her tongue between his lips and the kiss grew deeper and hotter. They couldn't keep their hands of each other. Clothes started to come off. Ben stood up and easily scooped Julie up in his arms. He carried her into his bedroom. The little Julie saw of it then it was him, this was the Ben she knew so well.

Carefully he put her down and before he laid down beside her he opened the drawer in his nightstand. He wasn't 15 anymore and he knew that if she just stayed the night this wouldn't be just one time.

He returned to kissing her while his hands ran over her body just to end up where she was hot and wet for him. Julie was hungry for him but he took his time first with his fingers and then with his mouth. Julie arched against him when she felt the first shudders of her sweet release. Ben trailed kissed up her body. Her breasts were fuller now than they had been when they were teenagers.

He finally reached her mouth and she could taste of herself when he kissed her. He carefully not to crush her with his weight positioned himself and with a long smooth move entered her. It was like coming home. The few women he had been with had been nothing compared to Julie.

They found a rhythm good for them both and when Ben felt he was near he looked into her eyes. They were dark with desire. He saw what he felt himself.

As Ben rolled to the side he pulled Julie with him "That was something wasn't it?" he said and kissed her.

"Mmm" Julie agreed. "It was nice" she added.

"Any regrets" Ben let his fingers play along her spine.

"No, never with you Ben" Julie laid her head on his chest. She slide down so she laid beside him and took his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Do you have to leave?" Ben asked softly.

"No" Julie shook her head and with her fingertips she started drawing on Ben's chest.

It was clear to them both that they had grown older and somewhat wiser. Julie had a few seduction tricks up her sleeve and she replaced her fingers with her lips, making a trail down Ben's torso. He was all muscles these days, but he was still her Ben, the one she had shared the first time with. What she did with her mouth was something Ben never had experienced but she was good, it felt good and he couldn't hold back that long.

Ben pulled her up so she was laying on top of him. He kissed her softly and drifted of to sleep.

When Ben woke up in the next morning he was alone in bed and if it hadn't been for the smell of coffee he would have thought it all had been a dream. He put on a pair of jeans but nothing else and walked out to the kitchen. "Good morning" he smiled as she turned around.

Ben walked towards her and bent his head down for a kiss. "I'll just take a shower" he started towards his bathroom "It's quite big if you want to join me" he said invitingly.

Ben barely made it in before he felt Julie's arms around him "I don't know what it is that always draws me to you" she said and gave him a long kiss before she took the soap in her hand.

Her hands were all over him and soon Ben couldn't wait any longer. He turned the water off and carried her back to bed not bothering with towels.

"If I was Catholic I would have so much to confess in church today" Julie said when she finally could speak again.

It wasn't every week there was a priest coming but with Rebecca and Stuart's wedding next Saturday he had arrived already. The following week he would go visit them who lived far away and wanted him to come.

"Me too" Ben pulled her in for a kiss before they got up to finish breakfast.

"Can you believe it?" Julie said "Stu and Becky being the ones of us to marry each other?"

Ben shook his head "There was a time I thought it would be me and you" he reached for her hand "That first summer of ours"

"Me too" Julie said "Actually I thought about it almost until I met Phil. Then I married him and the kids came along"

"Talking about them" Ben said "Won't they wonder where you are?"

"I think they don't notice I'm gone. They were talking all the way about all the things they wanted to do with mom and dad" she said.

They finished breakfast talking about this and that. After Julie had left Ben dressed in his red uniform to get ready for church. When he arrived there he saw the car his parents now days used when the weather allowed. His mother still used the dog sled in the winters as it was easier to get to where she was needed.

Ben joined his parents in the front pew of the small town church. Rebecca and Stuart were sitting there too. In the one behind sat the Frobisher's. Ben smiled at the sight, this was his family and he was happy about it. And now there was a possibility for nieces and nephews. He had always loved children but lately he'd started to feel contempt with his life living alone. Last night and this morning with Julie had been nice but she lived in the city and he belonged here.

With work and all the preparations for the wedding there weren't much time for Ben and Julie to meet up, not until the night of the wedding. They had been dancing a lot and when Julie had been back to her parents' house to put her children to bed she walked to Ben's cabin and knocked on the door.

Ben had almost just gotten back himself and was surprised someone knocked "Julie" he said as he saw her in his door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Ben said and stepped to the side.

Julie pushed him against the closed door and kissed him, she tugged on his t-shirt he had put on when he changed out of the tux he had had on all day. "I've been wanting to do this all day" she said in between kisses "You looked so handsome in that tux"

"You looked great too, green really brings out the color of your eyes" Ben complimented her. Since Rebecca didn't have any sisters of her own Julie had been one of her bride's maids. Mark and Stuart's best friend from college had been his groom's men. Maggie and Phil had had their small assignments too.

With a quick sweep Ben turned them around so Julie was against the door and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Ben pushed her skirt up and noticed that she didn't wear anything under. He was so ready for her and carried her into his bedroom where he had all things they needed.

"Let me" Julie said and snatched the condom out of his hand and painfully slowly rolled it on. From being the one wanting it all the minute she reached his door she was now the one taking it slowly. She pushed him down against the pillows and straddled him. Ben tried to catch her to roll them over but she pushed him back down again.

She looked beautiful to him. Her breasts being fuller from having her children, although he figure was almost the same. Ben reached out and put his hands on her hips and together they found a rhythm. Ben had never had a woman riding him like this and afterwards she slumped against his chest.

"You are amazing Ben" she whispered in his ear.

"It's all you" he nibbled on her ear.

Julie spent the night and before Ben had to head out on an assignment the next afternoon he'd stopped by the Frobisher's to say good bye. It wasn't sure he'd make it back before the left.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Families**

**Chapter 09**

A shooting ending up in Chicago

Ben went on patrolling the wide spaces of the North Territories along with his father and Buck Frobisher. They were now days mostly staying around the post and town to keep the law up there. Being somewhat of a loner made it possible for Ben to do the long runs and during the winter early in 1994 he went on a long hunt.

For once Bob and Buck had been out in the fields and someone hadn't wanted them to discover whatever it was they did discover. They were shot at. Luckily not killed but both of them badly hurt and to trigger the shooter or shooters they had made it all up to look as they had been killed.

Ben set out to hunt the 'killers' down. He ended up talking to some old friends of his father and since he found a trail to Chicago he set out for there. In the end it was Gerard one of the old friends of his father that had been the hiring hand behind the shooting and he was caught and put to justice, but when Ben wanted to get back to his post the discipline board stopped him. He had turned in one of their own and to cool down a bit, now when everyone knew Bob and Buck wasn't dead and telling that they had had been a lie, that hadn't helped Ben in front of the board, he had to be disciplined and therefore he got sent down to the Canadian Consulate in Chicago.

His mother had cried when he left, but Ben promised he'd be back soon, it wouldn't be that long of a punishment would it? But neither of them knew.

He was to be a liaison officer working together with the detective who had finally helped him look for the one shooting Bob and Buck, Detective Vecchio. Vecchio and Ben had at first gotten off on the wrong foot, but since Ben's sharp eye had noticed the hole in the shoe of the perpetrator Vecchio was trying to frame it had all turned out well.

Vecchio had gotten word about going to the Canadian Consulate to set up a few things with Constable Fraser. He had on a bright colored shirt and dark gray trousers. With quick steps he walked passed the guy standing in front of the consulate as a guard. It wasn't until the person hadn't answered him when he said hi and he had passed that he realized it was Fraser.

"Oh, it's you? I didn't recognize you as a statue" he said and started towards the door "Come on, let's get out of this heat and talk inside" it was one of the hottest days in Chicago.

Ben didn't move a muscle. The woman who had been up for the position that had been given to Ben was the one making the schedules and Ben had a lot of sentry duty. He took it like a Mountie and never complained. As the clock on the church on the other side of the street stroke three Ben changed his position and left the guard. He had been there since nine in the morning when he first got to work. He looked around, where was Diefenbaker.

"Dief?" Ben called although he wasn't sure it was to any use, the half dog half wolf had turned deaf after an incident two years ago. "I'm going inside where it's cool" he said and knew the dog would follow. "Detective Vecchio" Ben said to the man leaning against the rail.

"Constable Fraser" Vecchio said back and followed him inside "It seems our work together when you first were here have resulted in you helping me out when you don't stand out there like a statue"

"Sentry duty, detective Vecchio" Ben corrected him.

"Yeah yeah" Vecchio waved his hands "Whatever does a Mountie do to get a punishment like that?" he asked.

"It's not a punishment, it's an honor" Ben defended the tradition.

"Whatever, looks more like a punishment, and however don't you sweat dressed up like that" Ray said and looked him up and down.

Ben pulled at his color, he knew that his undershirt wouldn't be as dry as he looked to be, it had been unusually hot today.

"What brings you to the Canadian consulate detective" Ben asked.

"That liaison thing, Welsh sent me over to discuss your schedule" Ray sat down in the visitor's chair in the small closet that was Ben's office "And you better call me Ray" he added.

"OK Ray, what did you want to know about my schedule?" Ben asked.

"When you can help out and so" Ray shrugged his shoulders "I actually don't know" his cellphone rang. "Vecchio, yes, I'll be right over. Yes, he's here. Yes, I'll bring him if nothing else comes between" he hung up.

Ben looked questioningly but didn't say anything.

"That was Welsh, a case has come up and he wanted you to come along too if you could" Ray said.

"I don't have any more duties here today so that will be possible" Ben stood up and took his stetson in his hand. "Dief, come one" he said to the sleeping dog "It's time for some police work"

Vecchio wasn't too fond of having the dog in his car, but had gotten used to it when they had been in Chicago that first time looking for the possible killer. "Do you have a license for him yet?" Ray asked as Dief sniffled him in the ear.

"No, it's not easy to get a license for a wolf" Ben said and put his hat on the dashboard.

"Maybe you shouldn't volunteer that he's a wolf" Ray suggested.

"But if I don't I'm lying" Ben said.

Ray sighed and made a quick turn right and stopped outside the station house of the 27th precinct. He got out and started towards the doors "I'll see what I can do" he promised Ben.

"Good afternoon Elaine" Ben said as he walked passed the civilian aid to hang his hat on the clothes hanger at Ray's desk.

Ben had brought a politeness to the station that it hadn't seen in years.

Ray knocked and entered Lt. Welsh office, Ben entered just behind him.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant" Ben said and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Constable" Welsh said from behind his desk and motioned to both him and Ray to sit down. Reluctantly Ben did so, he was used to get his order standing up.

"If only my own staff was as polite" Welsh said and lent back in his chair. He explained the case to Ben and Ray and gave them a thick file with information about the bad guys.

Outside the station Ben put his stetson on and opened the door for Dief to jump into the car. "So where to first?" Ben asked Ray.

Ray told him an address and started up his pride and joy an 1971 Buick Riviera.

"Maybe we could stop at an apartment in the same neighborhood that I've been meaning to look at. I can't stay at the Consulate forever" Ben said.

Ray quickly glared at him "You can't live in that neighborhood Benny, it's slum" he told Ben.

"It's perfectly alright, low rent for a city apartment, allows animals" this made Diefenbaker wine, he didn't like it when he was compared with all kinds of other animals "OK" Ben rolled his eyes "They allow Diefenbaker and besides it's just about half an hours walk from the consulate. Great exercise" Ben told all the positive sides.

"OK, we'll stop by" Ray gave in.

It turned out that the people they needed to talk to lived in the next house and Ben's apartment needed more than a few things fixing but he took it.

"Ma called me earlier. Told me to bring you home for dinner. She hates it when I try to eat out" Ray said as they were driving back to the precinct.

"Thank you kindly" Ben said and heard Dief wine again "I will ask" he turned his head to Ray who before Ben could ask answered.

"Yes he's welcome too. I bet the kids will love him" Ray said.

Dief laid down in the backseat. And Ben sighed.

"He's sulking. Last years some kid cuddle with him and lost his bubblegum in Dief's fur. I had to cut it out" Ben new it was an embarrassing story for Dief "I think he sulked until it all had grown back"

"We are all busy eating in my family so I don't think it will happen" Ray said and saw the dog raise his head at the mentioning of food. "I thought he was death" Ray added.

"Partially at least" Ben shook his head in disbelief.

Dinner at the Vecchio's was kind of like when all Fraser's and Frobisher's met up but much louder. Someone called for Pollenta and Ben offered to go get it. He had to turn back and ask Ray what it was.

"He's really polite" Ray's mother said to her son.

"He's Canadian Ma" Ray explained and his mother nodded understandingly.

Ray's younger sister Francesca couldn't tear her eyes away. She had already gotten to know that Ben had just turned 35 last of April and that he was single and never had been married. She flirted shamelessly with him and when Ray's phone rang Ben felt rescued that they had to leave.

"Let me pack you a box of leftover Ben" Mrs Vecchio said.

"Thank you kindly" Ben said and while Ray went to gather his gun since he had locked it up in it's safe box Ben received the box.

"Feel free to drop by anytime" Francesca said leaning in the door way.

"I'm sorry about Frannie" Ray said as they sat safely in his car "She can be a bit much, just don't take any notice and she'll back too" he suggested.

"She was a little pushy" Ben agreed.

"A little, you don't have to defend her Benny" Ray pulled the car in in front of the station.

It got to be a long night but in the end Ben managed to get three hours sleep. He had slept less in a night or not at all during the years. He was woken up by the phone ringing.

"Good morning Benton" he heard his mother's happy voice and rubbed his eyes awake.

"Good morning mum" Ben said back.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but I wanted to call and tell before I went to bed. I delivered your new niece at three am this morning" Caroline said.

"So it was another girl after all. I take it it all went well" Ben said and knew his sister had hoped for a boy this time.

"Perfectly, Rebecca's a natural when it comes to giving birth no pa.." Caroline said.

"That's a little too much information mum" Ben cut her off and yawned. He never was tired in the morning not even on y this little sleep. He missed the wide open nature and pure air of home.

"You sound tired Benton" Caroline said softly.

"I was out working with Detective Vecchio most of the night" Ben said. He had always been honest with his mother.

"We miss you" Caroline had a hard time keeping her tears back.

"I miss you too. All of you" Ben understood his father was away as his mother was this sensitive "I will see if I can get some time off soon. Tell Becky I'll call her tonight or tomorrow" he added.

"I will" Caroline sighed "Take care of yourself and stay safe" she hung up after hearing her son promise it.

Ben gathered his things and went to take a shower and shave before it was time to start the day.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Families**

**Chapter 10**

October 1994

"You are kidding me" Ray said as he picked Ben up at the apartment "A woman Inspector. What did you do to deserve that?"

"Nothing and besides I need her to approve my week off in the end of this month" Ben said "So you understand I need you to be on your best behavior" Ben turned to the backseat "You too" he told Diefenbaker.

Ray was laughing "I promise, but I do need to get to meet her"

They stopped outside the Canadian consulate and as many times before Ben asked Ray if his lanyard was straight.

"There never is anything out of place, not even your hair" Ray said.

Ben lent forward to the mirror "Are you sure. I did have some problems this morning" he had hoped he'd be early so he could go over it one last time but the Inspector's parking spot was occupied by a new car with Canadian plates.

Ray rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Ben walked up the stairs and with his keys unlocked the front door. It wasn't unlocked for the day until the Consulate opened at nine.

"Constable Fraser?" he heard a female voice call.

"Doesn't sound promising" Ray said "You've not yet met and she's already calling you"

"I'm the only one expected at this time of course she's calling me" Ben said and locked the door from the inside.

Ben walked over and knocked on the slightly ajar door when he heard come in he entered. The change of Inspectors had been a quick affair and all Ben knew was that this was a female Inspector with the name Thatcher.

Meg was nervous. She had read her personnel's files and now she was to be faced with her childhood friend. The guy that had taught her to trap rabbits and other small animals. Did he know it was her, would he recognize her. There was a photo of him in the file and he had turned into a really handsome man.

Since Ben hadn't had time to go to his office he placed his stetson firmly under his left arm and walked inside. With his right hand ready to greet the new inspector he met her half way into the room "Inspector Thatcher" he started "Welcome to a part of Canada in Ch..." that was then he saw it. This was Meg Thatcher. Inspector Thatcher's daughter from when he grew up.

Meg extended her hand "Thank you Constable Fraser. Or can I call you Benton?" she wasn't sure if she could be this private.

"Benton will be fine, as well as Fraser or Constable. Although that can be confusing as Turnbull's a constable too, Sir..Inspector Thatcher" Ben rambled.

Ray stood in the door watching the scene.

Meg couldn't help but started laughing "It's been nearly 30 years but I don't think we have to act like strangers. Please Benton call me Meg" she held out her arms as you do when you expect a hug from a long lost friend.

"Then call me Ben, it's almost only mum that calls me Benton" he said and returned the hug. She smelled nice.

Ray cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry Ray" Ben said and waved for him to come inside "This is detective Ray Vecchio my partner" he said.

Meg looked from Ben to Ray and back again with a questioningly look.

Ben blushed "My liaison partner over at the 27th precinct" he said.

Meg shrugged her shoulders "OK, I'm not judgmental if it had been the other way"

Ray held out his hand "Nice to meet you Inspector and I promise we're only partners at work"

"Nice too meet you too detective" Meg said.

"I guess I will see you this afternoon. Shall I pick you up?" Ray asked and got ready to leave.

"No we'll walk. It will be good for Dief" Ben answered.

"It really was nice to meet you" Ray said again before he said goodbye to Meg.

Since Ben had been the longest at the consulate, Turnbull had just arrived a month ago, it was him Meg turned to when she had questions and there were a lot. The previous Inspector had gotten very ill and been taken off duty quickly. Turnbull had as many times before made lunch in the consulate kitchen and it wasn't until closer to 2 pm that Meg began to feel really hungry.

"Shall we break for lunch Ben?" she asked as Ben was sitting opposite her in her office helping her sort things out.

Ben looked at his wrist watch "Oh dear" he said "I think we better. Turnbull had it ready already an hour ago"

Meg lent forward and spoke in a low voice "He's a piece of work isn't it? Have you ever wondered how he made it thru Depot?" she asked.

"Many time, but I've seen his record and it's almost spotless, not very good in the practical bits, but good enough" Ben answered.

"Well we can't all have a record as Benton Fraser" Meg teased him "I bet you had to work hard, being compared all the time with your father"

"Yes, and Buck Frobisher too" he said and stood up.

"Do they still work together?" Meg asked.

"All the time, they're a bit older now, but they still go out on their long patrols. Neither my mother nor aunt Lillian likes it" Ben said.

"I hope they're all well" Meg remembered both older ladies.

"They were last time I spoke to them. My mother called last week before she was to leave on her first long journey for the season, the snow's come so it's time to visit them that lives far away" Ben held the door for Meg.

"You have a sister too?" Meg remembered vaguely.

"Yes" Ben said with pride in his voice "Becky, she actually married Stuart Frobisher"

"Little Stu?" Meg laughed.

Ben nodded "Their second daughter was born in July and that's why I've requested a week off, they'll have her Christened in the end of the month" he got busy in the kitchen taking out plates and glasses from a cupboard.

Meg looked for something to drink and took out a bottle of water.

"Is there any milk left?" Ben knew it had been low and he didn't know if Meg had put some in her coffee during the day.

"Do you drink milk?" Meg asked.

"As often as I can" Ben confessed to his only real vise.

"I thought it was only kids who drank milk, well besides grown ups having it in their coffee" Meg said and sat down at the table. "So what happened, how did you end up here of all places?"

"I guess you've read my file, but to make it short" it wasn't always Ben's stories were short, but this one wasn't fun to tell. He told about how he had went on the trail of the shooters of his father and Buck Frobisher's, ending up in Chicago. When he returned home he had no choice but to hand in his evidence and it ended up in a nasty trial with Gerard finally behind bars. "So you can understand, they weren't that happy with me and there were an opening here so I got to go back here instead" Ben finished off.

"Wow, what a story" Meg had gotten so many more details that now made the puzzle of it all whole.

"So, what about you?" Ben said "Inspector Thatcher, I bet your father's proud"

"He is now, of course he wanted my brothers to join the RCMP, but Peter's a doctor and Michael's a lawyer" Meg sighed "It wasn't easy, first of all I didn't get into the Depot until after I had turned 20, you know regulations and stuff. I loved the field work the first few years, but then I settled for a desk job after blowing my knee out in a friendly soccer game. And from that on I've climbed" Meg tried to keep her story short.

"How did you end up here, I mean besides Mr Adler becoming ill, there must have been something that made them chose you" Ben asked.

"There is, but I don't want to talk about it right now" Meg said and put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"I need to take Diefenbaker out for a walk, I'll be back in half an hour and then we can finish up" Ben suggested as he dried his hands on the kitchen towel.

"OK, I want to hear the story behind him too one of these days" Meg ruffled the half dog on the head.

Ben and Meg spent quite a lot of time together the next couple of days. Sometimes Turnbull joined them for lunch or coffee and he had his own stories from the Depot to tell.

Home for a visit

It was a long trip but the second Ben heard the sound of snow beneath his feet he was home. It had been a few intense weeks with Meg Thatcher starting out at the consulate and then his liaison work with Ray.

Ben decided to stop by his sister's place before going to his own cabin. He knew his mother would have kept it clean for him and that the fridge would be well stocked, but he had to meet his little niece. He knocked on the door and listened as he heard small feet run to the door.

"Who is it" it was a little girl's voice.

It had been a long time since last so he didn't dare to kid with the child "It's your uncle Ben" he said.

"Uncle Ben is rice" the girl said.

"This is your Mountie uncle Ben" Ben tried then.

"Mommy it's a Mountie saying he's uncle Ben" the girl called.

Becky who had just sat down to nurse her baby told her big girl to open the door.

"Hello Sarah Caroline Frobisher" Ben said using her whole name. He took out a plush toy that looked like a husky. He had picked it up in a store before he left Chicago, in fact Meg had been with him to help out with suitable presents. She had a few nieces and nephews ranking from two years to ten years old. Meg thought they looked like Diefenbaker. A slightly bigger for Sarah and a smaller for her sister.

Ben unlaced his boots and walked into the living room where he found his sister nursing her baby "Hi Becky" he smiled at her.

"Hi Benny, I'm sorry I don't get up, this one's fussy. Sarah her I could carry around but no, not you" she cooed with the baby.

"That's OK" Ben said "I did go thru a full interrogation before I was let in.

"Is Diefenbaker with you?" Becky asked.

"No, I didn't want to put him thru all the travel just for a week, he's with detective Vecchio" Ben had trusted his best friend with his best company. "You look great" Ben was proud of his sister.

"I feel great, Stu's helping out a lot, he's even taking the night feeds with a bottle" Becky said with pride.

"Stu's always been a good person" Ben said "I'm happy you two ended up together" he was sitting in the sofa now with a cup of coffee Becky had told him to go get in the kitchen. "Do you know if mum and dad are at home?" he asked.

Becky shook her head "Dad and Buck are due back on Thursday and I hope mum will be back then too. I don't want them to miss the Christening" she said.

"Of course not, I'm happy I got a chance to take this week off" Ben said.

"Me too" Becky looked her brother "But you do look tired, how is life in Chicago?"

"It's OK, I miss this place though" Ben looked out the window "You can never guess who's my new superior"

"Who?" Becky asked.

"Do you remember the Thatcher's, they left the post when you were only three" Ben said.

"Vaguely, wasn't there a girl that was the same age as you?" Becky asked.

"Yes, Meg. That's her, Inspector Meg Thatcher" Ben said.

"And you're still a constable" Becky teased him.

"Wouldn't have been if Gerard hadn't been behind shooting dad and uncle Buck" Ben sighed. Becky was the only one he showed his feelings to about not raising in grades.

The week passed all too quickly for Ben's liking. He had taken long walks. Even found a gang of dogs to take out for a trip with his niece Sarah. She had loved the day out, with hot chocolate on a thermos and then Ben had made a small fire and they had grilled some hot dogs.

Saturday afternoon little Sophia Lillian was Christened in the Frobisher's gown since Sarah had been in the Fraser's. Julie had come with her children but Mark was stuck back in Toronto for a match.

It was with a heavy heart Ben boarded the plane that was going to take him back to Chicago. At least he would get to see Diefenbaker again and Meg too. Everyone had been surprised that little Meg Thatcher was the inspector at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Families**

**Chapter 11**

Christmas in Chicago

There were a lot of functions that needed to be attended. Sometime it was all three of the Meg, Ben and Turnbull but more often it was Meg and Ben that had to go. This was such an evening. Well Turnbull was to drive them in the consulate car but he didn't have to attend. Meg was frustrated, many of these functions was attended by the same people and she was running out of dresses. As it was close to Christmas, only two days away, she chose a deep red one. In secret she hated Ben as he could out the red serge on and be done.

Turnbull picked her up first and then they stopped by the consulate where Ben had finished up before Christmas. The consulate was to be closed until it was time to host a New year's dance. Turnbull was flying home to Ottawa in the morning so he was happy to not having to pick his superiors up at whatever time it all finished.

Ben wasn't very used to ride in the back but he knew it would look ridiculous if he didn't. Diefenbaker had gone with Ray on a stake out. Ray hated stake outs and even the half wolf was great company. Dief loved it he knew Ray had dough nuts.

Ben kept to Meg's side standing half a step behind her most of the evening. It was always a lot of liaison work when the consulates got together. It was around one in the morning when Meg asked him to get them a cab. Had it been summer and she hadn't had on the nice heels she would have loved to walk the few blocks back to her place.

As the cab pulled up in front of her apartment building she asked Ben to come up for a cup of coffee.

Ben tried to protest but Meg said she had a Christmas gift for him.

Meg was slightly tipsy from champagne and wine and what she really hand in mind was neither coffee nor Christmas gift, actually she hadn't had much time to go shopping and since she was staying in Chicago she had sent gifts to everyone at home already a week ago.

She showed Ben inside and asked him to make some coffee while she changed.

"Much better" Meg said as she stood in the doorway dressed in RCMP sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Now I'm jealous" Ben said referring to what Meg had said before about him having it easy just to out the uniform on.

"I can't offer you any sweatpants but why don't you take the tunic off" Meg suggested.

"Oh yeah that's possible" Ben suddenly felt nervous, did Meg want more. Last time they had been out she had wanted to see his place and although it wasn't modern it was nice and clean. Ben had even fixed the cupboards and painted a bit. She had still been surprised that he wanted to live like that, at least living in the city.

Meg took their cups over to the sofa and sat down. They talked a little about families and the post that now had turned into a full town where they both had lived once. Meg looked a bit tired so Ben got ready to leave.

"No, don't leave" Meg said and laid down with her head in his lap "Tell me about Diefenbaker, how did you find him" she said.

"Well" Ben started "I had accidentally fallen into an unmarked bear trap and hit my head, when I came to when I felt some snow in my face, I looked up and Dief was standing there. He followed me home and have been around since that" Ben couldn't help put toyed with her hair "Then about a year and half ago he fell into some ice cold water and there's where he got the ear problem, I don't think he's fully death though"

Meg had fallen asleep. Carefully Ben carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He found a quilt on the chest at the end of her bed and put it on her. Ben was just to leave when Meg looked up with half closed eyes.

"Please stay" she said and Ben gave in and said he could sleep on the sofa "No, here" Meg patted on the bed behind her.

Fully dressed Ben laid down and when Meg scooted closer to him he put an arm around her waist and fell asleep.

Ben woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. He found Meg sitting at the little breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Good morning" Ben lent against the door frame.

"Good morning" Meg said "There's coffee and toast, I'm afraid I don't have much more for breakfast"

"That's OK" Ben said "Although breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

"So have you made any plans for Christmas, now that you're stuck down here?" Meg asked him.

"Not really, I'm joining the Vecchio's for church and dinner today" Ben said "You could too"

"No, I can't impose like that" Meg said.

"You won't impose. Ma always says the more the merrier" Ben said.

"_Ma_?" Meg asked.

"Mrs. Vecchio, she's insisting on me calling her Ma like the others" Ben explained.

"Oh, OK" Meg said.

They decided on Ben going back home to change and Meg was to pick him up in the car.

Ben gathered his things and went to the bathroom he shared with his neighbors to have a shower. When he was done he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

When he got back into his apartment he was surprised. Meg was sitting on his bed.

"Sorry I'm early and your door was unlocked" she said.

"Oh, that's OK" he said. But being naked under the towel made a minor problem. He decided to get into his closet but it wasn't big enough to change fully in so when he had his boxers on he came back out.

Ben quickly got dressed in a burgundy shirt and black trousers. Meg had only seen him in his uniform so far. Well a couple of occasions he had dressed in sweats to go for a run with Dief. He quickly with efficient moves tied a tie around his neck and Meg could just sit there and admire him. When he was done he put his brown leather jacket on, grabbed a bag with some gifts for the children.

"I'm ready" he said and took his stetson in his free hand.

"You're incredible" Meg said. All things had only taken him ten minutes. "We'll be early" Meg said.

"I don't think there's such a thing as being early for church" Ben put his stetson under his left arm and held the door for her. On the last step down he put the stetson on his head "But maybe we could make a stop on the way. I want to bring something for Ma" he suggested.

"Only if you let me pay half, I don't have anything and you got a bag big enough to make Santa jealous" Meg said.

"That's not really true. Besides it's for the kids..and a little something I've made for Ray" Ben said.

"Let's go. I bet the car's still nice and warm" Meg shivered in the cold, maybe it would snow after all. She hadn't been that long at Ben's, so the possibility for a warm car was good.

Church was typical. Ben had introduced Meg as the new inspector and just as he had said in the morning Ma had more or less told Meg that of course she should join them, no one should spend Christmas alone. Frannie had squeezed herself into the pew next to Ben who protectively sat beside Meg, not that he doubted she would do great on her own.

"Have you told Miss Vecchio that you're not interested in her" Meg whispered when she saw Frannie's hand on Ben's thigh.

Ben shook his hand "Not in words but I've never encouraged her" he whispered back just before the priest asked everyone to stand up for a blessing and then the last hymn was sang.

The church was big and full but still the priest took time for a little chat with as many as wanted. Meg had never been one for church but now she was spending Christmas eve with Italians and she went with what they did. Ben had been here a few times and of course everyone knew the polite Mountie. Ben introduced Meg to the priest.

"Very nice to meet you Inspector" the priest said "By any chance you're not a choir singer?" he took every chance to get new members in.

Meg laughed "I'm sorry Father, I'm not" she felt honored being asked though "Besides I'm not Catholic"

"Oh dear, you don't have to be. We welcome everyone" the priest said.

"Well I'm not much of a singer anyway" Meg smiled at him.

Ben offered his arm as they walked out the church. Outside it had started to snow. "Feels a little more like Christmas now don't you think" Ben said as he put his stetson on.

"Yes it does" Meg agreed.

"Benton, you can ride in my car" Frannie called from the parking lot.

"Thank you kindly Francesca, but I better ride with Meg so she'll find the way" Ben said.

Frannie rambled the directions "It's easy to find" she said to Meg but saw how Ben already was getting into Meg's car. She said a few chosen words in Italian.

"Don't you see Ben" Meg said as she started the car "It's all that politeness that makes women like Frannie throw themselves before your feet" she wasn't unaffected herself.

Ben didn't know what to say so he kept quiet and fingered on the brim of his hat.

Dinner with the Vecchio's was typical loud. Ben glanced over at Meg from time to time but she was deep in discussion with Maria and her husband Tony.

"Come on Benny, let's go talk" Ray said when they had eaten.

Ben followed Ray upstairs.

"Peace and quiet for a bit. I love them, but sometimes they're too much" Ray said.

"Well I miss having the family around so it's not that bad" Ben said.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow, gonna spend it with Meg?" Ray asked. He hadn't seen Ben with any woman, not in a private way since he'd gotten to know him almost a year ago.

"No, I think it will only be me and Dief, nice and calm" Ben said.

"I don't think so, if you would have seen how she looks at you when you're not looking at her" Ray grinned "Besides she's had a little to much to drink tonight so I guess you have to drive back"

"Well that's true, I don't want her driving under the influence" Ben.

"So, shall we go back downstairs, I think it's time for coffee, cake and other goodies" Ray said.

"And the kids probably want their presents" Ben added. It was a bit unusual to celebrate Christmas already on Christmas Eve for Ben.

Around ten Ben and Meg left the Vecchio house, of course with a few leftovers that Ma had insisted on.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Families**

**Chapter 12**

A very special Christmas Day

As Ray had predicted Meg was in no state to drive. She had really relaxed and enjoyed the afternoon and evening with the Vecchio's. Even her and Frannie had become friends. If she had been tipsy the evening before she was quite drunk tonight. Diefenbaker looked strangely at her when they all finally gotten inside her apartment.

Meg had her arms around Ben's neck in a drunkenly manner "You know what Benton Fraser" she said "You're one handsome Mountie"

It had been a long time since he had been this close to a woman, in a private way. Sure at all those functions he had danced with women, but always within the proper frame, even last night with Meg. Thinking about it he hadn't been with a woman since Julie and that was years ago.

Meg untangled herself "Why aren't you drunk Benton Fraser?" she asked him giggling as she used his full name.

"Because I don't like to drink" he had had a glass of beer at dinner, but he had been just as happy having milk or water with the food.

"I think you don't like when things get out of your control, that's why" Meg tried a drunken analyze.

He really shouldn't take advantage of her drunken state but she smelled so good, just like that first time in the office her first day at the post. He placed his hands on her cheeks and slowly lent in for a kiss.

Meg had still been talking when Ben had taken her face in his big strong hands. First she thought that he'd just have her look at him and tell her to stop talking but he kissed her. Meg had to put her hands on his hips to steady herself. He smelled so good and tasted even better, she parted her lips to let him in. How long had it been since she last had a great kiss or a good lover, her drunken mind ran amok. She didn't know if Ben wanted her that way, there were a few easy ways to find out her hands were dangerously close.

When Meg had parted her lips for him Ben had deepened the kiss. Somewhere he heard Diefenbaker wine just like he moaned. Well he could go hide if he didn't like what he saw. Ben liked the interaction very much. There had been something between them he hadn't been able to put his finger on and it was this. Somewhere a voice told him she was his superior but just like last night he pushed it away. They were friends, condensing adults even.

'Air, I need air' Meg thought and reluctantly pulled her lips away from Ben's. Breathing heavily Meg rested her forehead against Ben's chest.

"Maybe I should leave" Ben said but he didn't sound convinced.

"No Ben, please don't" Meg snuggled closer to him and started nibbling on his ear.

"Then maybe we should..." Ben had to moan she had found that sensitive spot just behind his ear.

"Yes we should" Meg pushed him towards her bedroom.

"Meg" Ben stepped away from her put held her by her shoulders so she wouldn't fall "You're drunk, maybe we should wait"

Meg shook her head "We've waited long enough" bravely she let her hand run from his shoulders down his chest to the waistband of his trousers.

It surely had been a long time ago and God only knew how much he wanted her. His body responded to her touches and Ben gave in, he truly hoped that none of them would regret anything in the morning.

With shared hot and eager kisses they undressed each other leaving their clothes in a trail on the way to the bedroom. Meg blushed slightly as she opened her nightstand drawer.

"Did you plan this?" Ben asked breathless looking into her dark eyes.

"Hoped for" Meg managed before they were back kissing.

The next morning Ben woke up by the light touch of Meg's fingers on his back. He was laying on his stomach, his arms under the pillow. Slowly he turned his head to find that Meg indeed was awake.

Meg brushed a strand of hair away from Ben's face. There were no regulations on haircuts anymore but Ben usually kept his neat and short but hadn't had time for the hairdresser before Christmas. "Merry Christmas Ben" Meg lent in and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas" Ben rolled over to the side and rested his head in his hand. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Meg rolled over on her back and nodded "Yes I am" she couldn't help but smile. Sure she had been a bit drunk but it had been great. "You?" she asked.

"Mmm" Ben answered drawing his fingers along her collar bone.

"It was a long time ago last" Meg confessed.

"Me too" Ben said and got an image of Julie flashing by. He lent forward and kissed Meg leaving a tingling trail from his fingers from her collar bone down to her breast. Light as a butterfly he trailed the outside and painfully slowly moved into the center. When he finally reached the nipple Meg arched her back. Ben knew she wanted it just as much as he but this time they wouldn't hurry, they had all day.

Meg enjoyed Ben's touches and when he replaced his fingers on her nipple with his mouth she nearly went to pieces. She knew this wouldn't be like last night, somehow she knew that Ben would take his time.

Meg responded to every touch and kiss that Ben placed on her body and when his tongue found her most private spot she shattered to pieces. Meg could have died right there and then being very happy and satisfied. Ben placed feather light kisses on a trial up until he found her lips. She felt how ready he was and parted her legs to let him in.

Afterwards Ben rolled onto his back and brought Meg with him so she laid on his chest. He looked her deeply in the eyes and smiled "You know, this turned out to be a great Christmas after all" he pulled her hair behind her ears.

Meg kissed him softly "I have to agree" she put her head down on his shoulder. It felt good, it felt 'three little special words' good but she couldn't say them, not just yet, she thought.

Ben reached for his wristwatch on the nightstand "Oh, I better take Diefenbaker out for a walk" he said.

"Can I join you?" Meg asked, maybe there were even though it was Christmas day a place open where they could have breakfast as the little she had in her freezer yesterday hadn't magically multiplied.

"Of course" Ben said and got ready to get out of bed. "Do you know where my boxers are?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"I think they are on the other side of the bed, with my underwear" Meg rolled over to have a look. She fished both his and her own up from the floor "Yep, they're here"

Ben pulled the boxers up as far as he could before he stood up, Meg had to admire his body from where she was laying.

"What?" Ben asked when he turned around and saw how she was grinning.

"Now I know, you are one handsome Mountie" she wasn't prepared for Ben coming back to bed to tickle her. When she almost screamed he stopped and kissed her instead.

"You look beautiful yourself" Ben complimented her "But if you want to come walk with me and Diefenbaker you should put some clothes on" he got out of bed and gathered his close, the last item his shirt laid in the hall where also Meg's blouse was.

When Ben had been up in the middle of the night he had found a bowl to put some water in for Diefenbaker, but he had no food for him "We'll go to Tony's for breakfast, you're allowed in there too and Tony always have something for you" he told the dog who looked a bit strangely at his master.

"It's a human thing" he said just as Dief had asked him what had happened, why they hadn't gone home "I know it wasn't late at first, but we couldn't leave Meg alone, could we?" the dog barked an answer "I see you understand, besides you do like her, I've seen how you sneak into her office at the consulate" Ben added and the dog lowered his head shamefully.

"I'm ready, shall we go?" Meg asked "I thought maybe we could see if there is any café or so open although it's Christmas day" Meg suggested.

"I've already promised Dief to go to Tony's, they are open and it's just a block away from the consulate" Ben said.

Meg often walked to the consulate herself so she knew it wasn't too far away "Sounds like a great idea" she patted Dief, "I guess you know you're in for a treat too"

As they came outside Ben swirled his hat and put it on his head. In his pocket he had the leash for Diefenbaker, but he almost never used it. As they walked he glanced to his left and then reached for Meg's hand.

Although they both had gloves on, it had snowed quite a lot during the night, it felt nice to hold Ben's hand, it was like hers belonged in his.

The diner was warm and cozy, there were a few other customers but Ben and Meg took a booth by the window. Dief laid under the table.

"Oh, constable Fraser, I thought you had gone north for the holidays" Mrs Field said, she was the granddaughter of the original Tony.

"No, unfortunately not, I got stuck here" Ben said and then introduced Meg and Mrs Field to each other.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Field" Meg said.

"And you too Inspector Thatcher" the older woman said.

"I'm on leave, please call me Meg" Meg offered.

"OK Meg, what can I get you?" Mrs. Field asked.

"What will you have?" Meg asked Ben.

"I think I want pancakes, and toast, and some eggs and bacon. And coffee." Ben said "And the usual for Deif"

Meg nodded "I'll have the same, but I don't think you have to add Diefenbaker's order twice" she laughed softly.

"You're funny" Ben laughed too.

"I'll be right back with the coffee" Mrs. Field left them. When she had been back and poured their coffee she went out to her husband Bill in the kitchen "You know what, Constable Fraser got his lady boss with him this morning and they don't look like boss and employee to me"

Bill lent forward to have a look, just as Ben searched for Meg's hand over the table "No they don't, but they make a nice couple" he got back to his order.

Boxing Day

Ray had been calling Ben's neighbor Mr. Mustafi, but when he had been to knock on Ben's door there were no answer. The next he had tried the consulate, maybe Ben was there even though it was supposed to be closed. When the only answer he got there was the machine he walked over to the computer and started to look for a phone number for Meg Thatcher. He only hoped she had a registered American number. He hated working at Christmas and when Welsh had called in at 7 in the morning he grumpily had gotten out of bed. Ben was his official unofficial partner and he needed his help.

Meg was sleeping safely in Ben's arms. She had convinced him to come back with her and then they had gone to his place to pick a few things up, food for Diefenbaker, clothes for Ben, although she could probably keep him occupied so he didn't need any. She was abruptly woken up by the phone.

"Meg Thatcher" she answered.

"Hi Meg, it's Ray" he said "Ray Vecchio" he added.

"Hi Ray" Meg sat up in bed and looked at her alarm clock, it was 8 AM, too early on one of the Christmas Days. "What do you want?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound harsh.

"Benny" Ray heard that it sounded strange "I mean, I want to check with you and see if you know where Benny is, I've tried his neighbor and the consulate but no luck" he was slightly frustrated.

Meg didn't know if she should hang up and have Ben call him back or just to hand the phone over. Ben had stirred when the phone rang and he now looked at Meg who put a hand over the speaker "Ray Vecchio" she whispered to his unasked question.

Ben said up and motioned for the phone "Hi Ray" he said.

"So you were there, I knew it. I knew it" Ray said "Didn't I tell you Christmas Eve" he didn't want to brag, but had to anyway.

"Yes you did" Ben knew Ray would talk about how right he was for a long time. "So, what do you want?" Ben wasn't really keen on doing any police work, it was much nicer to spend time in bed with Meg.

"I need your help, can I come by and pick you up?" he asked.

"I guess so" Ben said "I'll be ready. Do you know the address?" he asked.

"Yes, I found it with the number" Ray said "I'll be there in about 15 minutes"

"Great, I'll see you then" Ben said and hung up. He kissed Meg softly "Good morning" he said "I'm sorry but Ray needs my help"

Although she much rather had spent the day in bed with Ben, she knew she had a few things that needed taken care of before the new year "That's OK, I've got a few things I need to do. Are you bringing Dief?" she asked.

"Yes I am" Ben said and got out of bed. He dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, an RCMP t-shirt and a knitted well worn sweater. He sat down on Meg's side of the bed as he put his wristwatch on. "May I come back this afternoon or whenever we're done?" he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes of course you may" Meg put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss "We could have dinner, there are still plenty of left overs" she referred to what they had gotten from Mrs. Vecchio.

"I'd like that" Ben said. Sure he was used to keep to himself and cook for himself, but it was always nice when you were two, or more.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Families**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N, this is a bit more spicy/hot chapter, consider yourself warned.**

The New Year, 1995

Ben and Meg along with Turnbull who had returned the 29th were the hosts of the New Years Dance at the Canadian Consulate. When you first arrived it didn't look like it would have room for big banquettes or a dance like this, but the downstairs there was a magnificent room for such events.

Turnbull who was somewhat an expert on cleaning and decorating was given the responsibility to oversee the caterers and he did it very well. Meg praised him more than once the day before and New Years Eve for his great work and he stood even straighter from pride than he did other times.

The morning of New Years Eve Meg had woken up early. Next to her green dress hung Ben's red serge, he had slept at her place all nights since Christmas. The previous evening he had polished all his attributes, and his high boots as well. It all was perfect.

They had breakfast together before they packed everything into Meg's car. Ben walked to the consulate with Diefenbaker and arrived shortly after Meg. Luckily Turnbull didn't see that he had his things in her car. They had decided to keep it quiet for a bit more and asked Ray who was going to attend the dance to keep quiet too. 'People will probably see it anyway' he had told them over coffee late one afternoon when he dropped Ben off at Meg's place. He was happy for his best friend, Meg was a nice lady and not at all like he first had gotten the impression that she was a tough boss.

At midnight everyone had gathered outside to watch the fireworks. Ben and Meg who stood close to the door sneaked inside for a kiss. "Too bad we're not alone" Meg had complained.

"But we are when we get home" Ben said. He liked the idea of having a home together with Meg.

When all the guests and caterers had left Meg told Turnbull Happy New Year. The day that already had begun was the last day before everything was back to 'normal'. Ben had called a cab for them and he told the driver Meg's address before he took her hand, they both knew it would be different as soon as work was back.

January 1995

January started out hectic at the consulate. Ben and Meg both had a lot to do. Ben also kept up his liaison work with Ray. Most nights they did spend together though and Ben had more or less all his things at Meg's place. It was just a few minor things and his footlocker that still was in the apartment. Turnbull still didn't know anything and that was how they wanted it for the time being.

The last week of January Ben had just gotten inside the door Thursday evening. He had borrowed Meg's car while she cooked them dinner to go collect those last things of his. The doorbell rang and thinking it probably just was Ray as he was to come over and talk a case over, Ben opened the door and stood face to face with a man he recognized as Inspector Thatcher.

"Inspector Thatcher, Mrs. Thatcher?!" he said surprised.

Meg had heard the bell and just as Ben thought it would be Ray was drying her hands off on a kitchen towel. As she saw her parents in her door she too said surprised "Mother, Father?!" she walked over and hugged them.

Mr and Mrs. Thatcher had thought they'd surprise Meg but the surprise was on them. Ben was still dressed in his uniform, the brown as he hadn't been on sentry duty that day and therefore had the red at the dry cleaners.

"Meg" Mrs. Thatcher hugged her daughter "It's been so long we thought we'd come down and visit"

Meg smiled "Yes it has. I'm so sorry I couldn't leave Chicago during the holidays"

"A good Mountie stays at it's post" Mr Thatcher said and also hugged his daughter.

Meg suddenly remembered Ben. How was she going to explain his presence and the fact that his footlocker and a couple of his boxes stood in her hall.

"Mother, father" she begun "Do you remember Benton Fraser" she said and pointed to him.

"I thought there were something familiar about you constable" Meg's father said "How are you doing, how's Bob? Still around?"

Ben shook his hand "Nice to meet you again Inspector Thatcher, Sir" he said "I'm good and yes my father is still around. He and Buck are still working at the post"

"And you were too I heard up until that unfortunately accident" Mr Thatcher said and Ben nodded.

Mrs. Thatcher looked at Ben from top to toe "I always said you'd grow into a tall and handsome man Benton"

Ben blushed at the compliment "Thank you kindly Ma'am" he said and extended his hand "Nice to meet you again too"

"We were about to have dinner, do you want to join us?" Meg asked as she had quickly thought of a plan why Ben was here.

"If it's not too much trouble" Mrs Thatcher said.

"Not at all Mrs. Thatcher" Ben said and took of his uniform jacket. He went into the kitchen and collected plates, glasses and silverware to set the bigger table in the living room in a quick and efficient manner.

Meg went back to make a salad and was followed by her mother.

"So what's the story between the two of you?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"There is nothing between us mother, Benton's staying here because they are renovating his building" Meg said.

The older woman looked at her daughter 'Well if she doesn't want to tell' she thought "He seem awfully familiar around the place for just coming here to stay. We saw him with the boxes outside" she said.

"We've been working out of the office as well this last week" another white lie came from Meg's lips.

Ben and Mr Thatcher had been talking about the north when Meg said dinner was ready.

"Will you just excuse me, I will just go change out of the uniform" Ben disappeared into the bedroom without thinking because he had heard what Meg had told her mother. But he had all his clothes in there.

"How serious is this relationship Margaret?" her father asked.

Meg tried to look surprised but failed.

"You know there can be complications with you being a superior officer" Mr. Thatcher said.

Meg looked at her mother "Sorry" she apologized.

"That's OK dear" she said "He seems like a great man.

"He is and a great officer" Meg said.

Ben came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

"Come here Ben" Meg held out one arm inviting him to stand close "I'm sorry we tried to deceive you" she looked at her parents "But yes we are together and no Ben's apartment isn't being fixed up, he's moving in since he spends most free time here anyway" Meg looked around and then up at Ben "Where's Dief?"

"Dief?" Mrs. Thatcher said "Who's Dief?"

"Oh, Dief, Diefenbaker is my wolf Ma'am" Ben said and saw a terrified look on the older woman "I'm sorry, he's half wolf and half dog, husky" Ben looked at Meg "He's with Ray, since I had all those meetings today and Turnbull had his plate full as well I thought he'd be better off with Ray"

"I knew a Turnbull once. The year I was at the Depot. Long blond one, a bit clumsy but a sharp mind" Mr. Thatcher said.

"That sounds like our Turnbull, Sir" Ben said.

"And this Ray person?" Mrs. Thatcher was curious.

"That's Ben's liaison partner over at the 27th police precinct" Meg said and handed her mother the first bowl

"I'm still curious, when did you start to date, you've only been in Chicago since October" Mrs. Thatcher looked at them both.

Just before Meg was to answer she realized they had never been on any date, barely out to eat besides when they had been too busy to cook and that did certainly not count as dating.

"We were both stuck here for Christmas" Ben said "And we started to spend some time together then" he added.

"Well it feels like we've known each other our whole life" Meg put a hand on Ben's.

"You kind of have. I remember Caroline bringing Benton with her when she came to help me when you were born. I think you were about four months old and she had to bring you in case she needed to nurse you. Bob and Buck were out as usual" Mrs. Thatcher told the story. "Is your mother still working as a nurse?" she asked Ben.

"Yes she is. The post have grown into a small town by now so she's even got an office. But as often as she can she goes out to the villages around" Ben said.

"I remember her fondly. She was so calm, had all the time in the world just for me. It wasn't like that when I had the boys in Ottawa" Mrs. Thatcher said.

"How are they doing Peter and Michael" Meg asked "They always take a long time to reply to my e-mails"

"Well they are busy, besides Michael has started to study again, he wants to go onto be a judge" Mrs. Thatcher said.

An hour later the doorbell rang just as Meg was pouring coffee for them all. Ben got up to open.

"Hi Benny" Ray swept in with Diefenbaker behind him.

Dief felt the smell of strangers and walked right in to look who it was "Dief! Dief!" Ben tried and ran after him leaving Ray on his own. "I'm so sorry" he said as he pulled Diefenbaker away from Mrs. Thatcher.

"That's OK, he didn't do any harm" she patted the dog.

"He knows better" Ben said and looked the dog in the eyes "You know better, besides you're not allowed to beg for cookies" Ben reprimanded him.

"He seems like a fine animal" Mr. Thatcher said.

"Thank you kindly, Sir" Ben said and sent Diefenbaker away.

Ray had been standing in the back watching the scene when Meg looked up.

"Come on in Ray, we're just about to have coffee" she stood up "These are my parents, they came for a surprise visit" Meg added.

"Detective Ray Vecchio" Ray introduced himself "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Thatcher" he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you as well Detective" Mr. Thatcher said.

After a short while Ben excused himself and Ray as they had business to discuss and went into the little spare room Meg had started to turn into a home office.

"In-laws, ha, that's a surprise if any" Ray said.

"Yes, and Inspector Thatcher once lead the post back home" Ben said.

"So they know you already?" Ray asked.

"Well I was six when they moved back to Ottawa..." Ben answered.

"They certainly know your parents them, always good when it's time to introduce them to each other, old memories to talk about rather than awkward silence" Ray suggested.

Ben didn't want to talk about it so he asked about the case. They were heading out early in the morning that's why Ray had decided it was better to prepare this evening.

Ray left about the same time as the Thatcher's, and Meg couldn't but cuddle into Ben's arms. He held her tight for comfort and kissed the top of her head.

"It was nice to meet your parents again" Ben said.

Meg looked up at him "Well I much rather would have had them coming on a planned visit maybe later this spring" she said.

Ben bent down and kissed her "But now it's done" he added.

"Do you know what we've never done?" Meg asked.

Ben shook his head, they had done pretty much everything the last month.

"We haven't been on a proper date" she said.

"Oh dear" Ben used one of his special expressions "I guess that's my fault"

"It's both our faults and the workload we've had lately" Meg said.

The next day while Ben was out working with Ray Meg's parents came to visit the consulate. Turnbull was thrilled to meet one of his old guest teachers. Since Meg's parents were to go back Sunday morning they invited Meg and Ben out for dinner on Saturday evening. Meg said she had to see if Ben was available, since she knew these assignments with Ray could go on for days sometimes.

She had just fallen asleep on the sofa to the late movie on TV when Ben came in. It had been a rough day and he desperately needed a shower. He turned the water on and undressed, when it was hot enough he stepped inside. He put his hands against the wall and let the water run over his back. He hoped he hadn't woken Meg up when he came in.

A sudden shill told him otherwise. Meg had opened the shower and stepped in with him.

"Tough day?" she asked and kissed his shoulder.

"Mmhm" Ben nodded.

Meg took the soap "Let me help you release some tension" she whispered.

Ben knew all to well that when the tension in his shoulders had been released another tension would have appeared. Due to work they had fallen tiredly asleep in each others arms all of the last week and not had energy to make love.

When Meg was done with Ben's back she rinsed her hands from soap and pulled him around. She pushed him against the wall and made him holds his hands flat against it before she began. She planned on giving it all to him and started with a deep hot kiss. When she felt Ben's hand s on her hips she abruptly broke the kiss "Hands against the wall" she said. When Ben did as she said she went back to kissing as well and teasing his nipples with her fingers. She was satisfied when Ben moaned and replaced her finger with her tongue. Again Ben let go of the wall. "You know each time you disobey I have to start over. Hands on the wall, it's an order constable" she put her firm voice on.

"Yes Ma'am" Ben's voice was harsh. He had his suspicions on what was in stole.

Meg started over. She looked Ben in the eyes that always shimmered in green when he looked at her with hot desire. This time Meg managed to place a trail of kisses down his abdomen. She felt how he held his breath, anticipating what was coming.

'Breath, remember to breath' Ben thought as he looked down at Meg. She was sitting on her knees with her mouth dangerously close. At that moment she looked up, her brown eyes almost black with desire. Ben wet his lower lip and Meg let hers show too. Although she kind of had that look like a kid who was to lick an ice cream or lollipop.

Slowly she moved in and let her tongue run from the base of him to the top. Then back down again. She did it so perfectly that Ben almost let his hands go of the wall, but Meg simply pushed them back, this was one of her hot fantasies she had always wanted to discover. She finally placed her mouth over him and took him in bit by bit, but only as far as she felt comfortable with. When she drew back she let her tongue swirl on his top and was satisfied when she saw the first drops come. Carefully she again took him in her mouth and didn't protest when she felt his fingers in her hair.

Ben was terrified she would stop when he couldn't help but put his hands around her head but she let him be. She also let him guide her to a good pace and when he felt he was close he moaned deeply.

Meg fastened her moves and was rewarded with Ben's release. She hoped he wouldn't be crossed with her for not swallowing.

Breathing heavily Ben slipped down and sat on the floor. His legs were all wobbly. He pulled Meg close for a deep kiss. "Thank you" he managed to say hoarsely.

Meg was a bit out of breath too sitting on her knees resting her head on his shoulder "You liked it?" she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Mmhm" Ben responded and wondered where one of Meg's hands had gone as it had just been on his shoulder. He found it and replaced it with his own. "You just rest you head where it is and I'll help you" Ben said.

Meg was hot and wet for him and easily he helped her to her release. Ben felt a bit bad he didn't spend as long time on her as she had done on him but he didn't have much more energy left but to help her have her release.

The water started to feel cold so Ben reached for the tap and turned it off. Slowly they rose from the floor and got out. Neither of them very steady but they managed to dry themselves off. As naked as they were they walked into the bedroom and slipped down under the duvet and fell instantly asleep.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Families**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: This chapter is in the honor or the Handcuff fest on Paul Gross' 55th Birthday 2014.**

What a birthday gift

Letting everyone know

In the end of February Ben and Meg decided on going public with their relationship. Turnbull was a bit confused at first, but then happy for them.

The Vecchio's had made bets on when they were 'coming out' and it was Frannie how had been the closest and won the pot, at least something good came out of this she thought.

Ben had called and told his sister and his parents about him and Meg, much like Meg's father Bob had been worried about Meg being a superior officer, but he was at the same time happy that his son finally had found someone who it looked like he was settling down with. After all, the 'boy' was to turn 36 in the end of April.

When Ben had spoken to his mother she of course had a story to tell about how she had brought him along when she went to help deliver Meg. Ben rolled his eyes and made Meg giggle as she was sitting next to him in the sofa. Caroline had also asked if he could come home for his birthday as she hadn't been able to spend his 35th with him due to Ben being in Chicago. Ben promised to see what he could do about it.

Meg was still giggling about him rolling his eyes when he hung up "I'll get you for that" he said and pushed her down in the sofa and kissed her. The sofa wasn't big enough to roll around in so Ben sat up and took her hand "Let's move in there instead" Ben nodded towards the bedroom.

"But our guests will be here in an hour" Meg protested. They were having some friends over for the first time.

"I can be quick" Ben said and scooped her up in his arms.

Up North

Ben and Meg rearrange in their schedules and asked Turnbull if he wouldn't mind looking after the Consulate for a Friday and Monday, that way they could travel already Thursday evening and come back in time for work Tuesday. Ben had hoped they could get some more time off, but it wasn't possible. Turnbull was honored but asked if it was OK with all their superiors in Ottawa that both the senior and superior officers were away at the same time.

Ben and Meg assured him that Ottawa was OK with it. They had made a joined statement about their relationship to inform everyone that needed to know.

When Ben had called to tell his family he was coming home and that he was brining Meg his mother had squealed with delight. He had been a bit vague on when they were to arrive as he wanted some time alone in his cabin with Meg before the rest invaded it. He said to his mother that Saturday afternoon they would for sure be there.

Ben arrange for Diefenbaker to stay with Ray, after all it wasn't fair on him to have to travel that far and back in such a short time.

Ben spend all of Monday afternoon arranging flights and calling in favors to have him and Meg in town just after it's gotten dark so they could sneak in. The arrangements for the trip back was much easier to make. He knew that at least once every second week his mother or Becky went to his cabin to keep it nice and tidy and with them knowing he'd be back Saturday it would be all done by mid-day Friday.

Ben and Meg left straight from the consulate to the airport. The flight was long and Meg fell asleep on his shoulder. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He was truly happy and he hoped he could show Meg that sometime over the weekend.

Indeed they arrived after dark and even though Ben had electricity in his cabin he didn't want to turn the lights on, he wanted them to be alone. His fridge was well stocked as it always was when he came back at a planned time. He also felt the same fresh air as his childhood home always had, his mother had been there to dust and clean.

By the light of kerosene lamps he showed Meg around. There was the kitchen that opened up to the living room, the spare room/office and Ben's bedroom.

"So this is where you take your women when you want to be alone with them" Meg teased him, not knowing if he'd even taken anyone home.

"There's only been one before" Ben said and at Meg's surprised face "I mean only one that's been here" not that he had had that many women.

"As long as you don't bring anyone else but me here when we're together, I'm happy" Meg stood on her toes and kissed him. She worked on the buttons on his shirt until Ben got frustrated and tore it off.

Quickly they undressed each other and fell onto the bed.

It all felt right to Meg; Ben, this town, this cabin, this bed. It felt like coming home. She remembered having happy childhood memories from this place and with a smile on her lips she fell asleep safely close to Ben.

Just after midnight she woke up from some animals making sounds outside the cabin, Ben who felt her stir also woke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't remember ever waking up to the sound of whatever wildlife is howling" Meg said.

"If it was howling it was probably wolves, they are night animals" Ben said and laid on his side "Unless you were dreaming, because if you like I can howl too" he grinned and bent forward to kiss her.

Meg pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She kissed him softly before she went in search of her bag. Trying to not make a sound to waken Ben's suspicions she held the item behind her back and asked Ben to close his eyes. As he did she put the item down on the bed just in her own reach and again straddled him.

"What was that?" Ben asked but Meg silenced him with a kiss.

Ben tried to roll her over on her back but Meg didn't want that. She took his arms and stretched the over his head. "Do you trust me Ben" she asked.

"You know I do" he looked at her.

"It's officially your birthday now. Happy birthday Ben" she kissed him softly but still hungry.

"Thank you" he said trying go get his arms down.

"I've got a little present for you" she said and dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of his eyes "Do you trust me" she asked again.

Instantly Ben thought about what had happened in the shower a couple of months back. He nodded "Yes I trust you" he said and let Meg handcuff him to the bed. This he had never thought of when he had been working on the stocks for the headboard.

"You have to promise me to let me know if I shall stop" Meg said pecking his lips in between every word.

"I promise" Ben said and as he wanted to hold her head still for proper kissing he was a little frustrated not being able to.

Meg saw the frustration but knew it was because he wanted to be in. She lowered her head and kissed him. God he was such a great kisser even like this all tied up. She felt how hard he already was but she would take her time. She sat up and pulled her hair back very much aware of nakedness.

Ben wanted to pull her back down to him. He didn't like her that far away, but his hands were cuffed which made it interesting. He knew a trick and with a quick sweep of his lower lip got Meg down. As she nibbled on his ear and lightly bit his shoulder he told her in to so many words that he wanted he close.

Meg licked a trail from Ben's shoulder down to his nipple and at the same time as she ran the tongue over it she teased the other with her fingers. Ben squirmed under her but she took no notice. She had her own agenda which meant his toes were next. The only place where Ben was slightly ticklish were his feet she had learned.

"Meg" he moaned.

Meg looked up at him but the gaze that met her told her to go on. She placed light kisses all over his feet and had him squirm again before she kissed her way up to her final target. She had quickly learned what Ben liked and ran her tongue up and down his hardness. Often stopping at the top making swirly patterns with he tongue. If possible this made Ben even harder. She took him in her mouth, not all the way but deep enough to have him moan her name harshly.

When she felt that he was near she stopped what she was doing and returned her mouth to his. "I love you" she kissed him and slowly lowered herself onto him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. She heard the rattle of the handcuffs. Ben did a lot of fabulous things with his hands, but this was her present to him.

Ben did his best to hold back and wait for Meg, but the whole experience had been overwhelming and when she had lowered herself onto him he had almost come at once, but managed to hold out a bit.

Meg slumped against him and gave him a deep kiss. She reached for the key on the nightstand to unlock the handcuffs "Happy Birthday darling" she said.

Ben's arms ached a bit from being restrained above his head but he managed to put them down around Meg "Thank you, it was a great present" he reached for the handcuffs "I think I'll keep these"

"As long as I get them back when we come to Chicago" Meg said, first then revealing it was her official cuffs.

"I think that can be arranged, but until then I'll keep them, they might come in handy" Ben grinned and kissed her. He pulled the duvet over them and like that with Meg laying on top of him he fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning he heard voices from the kitchen. The one was Meg's and the other... Becky's. Oh God, his sister was here.

"Can I go see if uncle Ben is awake yet?" he heard Sarah ask "I want to give him my present"

"No sweetie, we'll let him wake up on his own. He came here very late last night" Becky told her oldest daughter.

Sophia that now was almost eight months old sat in Meg's lap giggling at Meg's silly faces and noises.

This was what Ben saw when he opened the bedroom door. "Good morning" he said and was met by Sarah who ran towards him. He bent down to pick her up "And how are you doing this morning" Ben asked his niece.

"I'm good uncle Ben. I have a birthday present for you" Sarah said and wriggled herself loose.

She came back with a package that looked like it was wrapped by a child "Happy Birthday"

Ben put one knee on the floor so they were better in height with each other. "Thank you Sarah" Ben put the package to his ear and rattled it but it made no sound.

He opened it and found something homemade that with an explanation certainly would look like a special something.

"Grandma helped me make it" Sarah said "It's your own Diefenbaker, I have one, Sophia have one and you too"

"It's lovely Sarah, thank you kindly" Ben said and hugged her.

"He really likes it" Sarah ran to tell her mother.

Ben got up and walked over to the kitchen table. He bent down and kissed Meg "Good morning"

"Good morning, Happy Birthday" Meg replied.

Ben tickled little Sophia who looked at him with big eyes "I know you don't remember me just yet, but I'm your uncle Ben, I see you've met the lovely Meg" he spoke softly to the child.

Becky had to laugh "Happy Birthday" she took a step closer and hugged her brother "I heard from Meg that you both sneaked into town late last night"

"Yeah, you know flights and such made it late, we would have stopped by otherwise" Ben said poured some coffee and sat down at the table.

"Why don't I believe you" Becky said and put a plate down for him with eggs and bacon.

"You are just like mom, food all the time" Ben said and sipped the coffee he had poured.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Becky said and sat down herself "Besides, half the day is gone"

Ben looked at the clock he had on the kitchen wall, it was already 9, he hadn't slept that late in years. Well he had been up half the night doing other things in bed than sleeping.

"Do you know if dad is back?" Ben asked his sister.

"Yes they came back Thursday both him and mom, apparently they had met up. Buck was back with the RCMP truck already Wednesday" she said.

"I thought we'd go out to see them this morning" he looked at Meg "And maybe you'd like to see the post and town as well" he added.

"That would be lovely. I remember missing the woods and open fields around here when we came to Ottawa" Meg said.

"Most is the same, that's why Stu and I wanted to come back here" Becky said and looked at her brother and Meg "Maybe one day you two could come back, this town would do with a female Inspector"

Meg laughed, she had been fighting being a woman in a man's world all of her career. "Ben told me you are a lawyer, I guess that's not easy work either being a woman in a small town"

"Tell me about it" Becky said.

Ben sat surprised, he had thought Meg was this city girl and now she hadn't discharged the idea of coming here. His decision was right and he would do it tonight.

It was all hugs and kissed when Ben and Meg arrived at the Fraser's.

"I remember it was much bigger" Meg said.

"I think it was you that was smaller, I mean you were a child back then" Caroline said.

"The view is still breathtaking though" Meg looked out the window.

"I wouldn't want to live anywhere else" Caroline handed her a cup of coffee, she had made tea for herself. "So you're an Inspector, I take it that there's no problems you being the superior?" she asked.

"Not at all" Meg thought about how she had been superior last night. "Well sometimes when there is a function we're both attending, some narrow minded people thinks Ben's the Inspector and I'm his little secretary"

"Sometimes it's hard to believe we're well into the '90s" Caroline stood by the door "Do you want to take a look outside?"

"Sure" Meg put her shoes back on but didn't bother with her jacket, it was a nice and sunny spring day.

"Bob built me a green house a few years ago. I use some herbs for teas and it's nice that I can grow them myself" Caroline proudly walked Meg there.

"Wow" Meg was astonished "I guess some of these don't grow up here in the wild" there were an assortment of herbs and flowers.

"You're right, my secret passion is the flowers" Caroline said.

Bob and Ben had been out walking and talking a bit when they saw the women go into the greenhouse.

"Isn't she the greatest" Bob beamed with pride and put his arm around Caroline.

"She sure is" Meg agreed and it felt only natural when Ben rested his arm around her waist. "I understand you have planned a party for Ben tonight" she looked at Caroline.

"Yes we will have it at Rebecca's" Caroline picked on some plants.

"Is there anything you need me to help out with?" Meg asked.

"No" Caroline smiled "It's all under control, and Ben's never been late so I can't tell you to bring him in time either" she smiled at her son, 36 years old. She hoped that Meg was the one for him and that they'd settle down quickly and give her a couple of more grandchildren.

"So what time will in time be" Meg asked.

"I've invited the guests for six but you can come anytime you want before that" Caroline said.

Bob kissed his wife on the cheek "Shall we go in and set the table for lunch" he asked "You two are staying aren't you?" he looked at the younger couple.

"Of course we are" Ben said. Although he wanted time alone with Meg he still wanted as much time as possible with his family, he had really missed them.

"Your parents are great" Meg said when Bob and Caroline had left the green house.

"You just wait until dad starts with his RCMP stories and see if you feel the same" Ben said sarcastically.

"Don't forget I've grown up with them too, I'm somewhat used to them" Meg stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Ben took a soft hold of her face and deepened the kiss "I love you Meg" he said.

"I love you too, even more now when I see that sparkle in your eyes. You really love it up here?" Meg asked.

"This will always be home" Ben said.

"Let's hope that you will get a chance to get back to this post while still in active duty" Meg said and took his hand.

"Would you come with me?" Ben asked.

Meg had a lump in her throat so she just nodded. In just a few hours she felt a warmth that only a close family have. Sure she was close with her own but not like this.

The party was great, lots of food and drink for them who wanted it. Everyone wanted to talk to Ben, but Meg never felt left out. She caught up a bit with Buck and Lillian Frobisher. She also spent time with Becky, Stu and the children and of course Caroline and Bob. Caroline introduced her to some women from the town.

It was well after midnight when Ben and Meg came back to his cabin. The gifts were still at Becky's, they were going back there for Sunday lunch.

The second they came through the door Ben pushed Meg against it and kissed her. "I've wanted to do that all evening, but we never were alone" he said.

"You're a popular man Benton Fraser" Meg smiled at him.

"I hope you had a good time" Ben said feeling bad for not spending more of the evening with her.

"It was great, it was so nice to meet Buck and Lillian again, and your sister and her family are just great. I had a blast" Meg reached for his head, she wanted more kisses.

Kissing they made the way to the bedroom. When Ben had Meg naked on the bed he opened the drawer in his nightstand "I thought we might use these again" he said and pulled Meg's hands above her head "Do you trust me?" Ben said with his sideways grin.

"Yes Ben, I trust you" Meg said and let herself be cuffed to the bed.

"You know when you did this to me yesterday I thought that I had never ever thought that the stocks in the headboard could be used in this way" Ben told her.

"You're talking too much Ben" Meg looked at him.

What Ben then did to her she had never experienced. His tongue ran over her body very expertly, not a spot was missed. He paid extra attention to her breasts before he kissed his way down to her most sensitive spot. Meg squirmed under him. Ben put his hands on her hips to hold her still. His tongue ran in circles all until he felt how she was close, then he pulled himself up and with one smooth move entered her. Together they reached the peak.

Ben unlocked the handcuffs as soon as he had caught his breath. Meg rubbed her wrists as she had been pulling quite a bit during Ben's delightful treatment of her body.

Ben was laying on his back and Meg moved so she could kiss him "I love you" she looked him deep in his eyes saying it.

Ben rolled them both over so he again was on top "I love you too" he said and reached into the drawer "I've got something for you" he sat up on his knees and urged Meg to do the same.

"You didn't have to get me anything, it's your birthday, not mine" Meg protested.

"This is kind of for both of us" Ben said and took her hand "I didn't make any final plans on how to do this" he looked her in the eyes "I certainly didn't plan on doing this naked" he grinned "But I've got something very important to ask you" he took a deep breath.

"Meg Thatcher, will you marry me?" he asked and opened the box to show the ring he had bought for her.

Meg got tears in her eyes and Ben reached out to dry them for her which made her cry even more. She smiled at the same time and put one hand on his cheek and lent forward to kiss him.

"Yes Ben Fraser, I will marry you" she said.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	15. Families 15

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the feedback, sorry I can't get back to you personally when you're leaving it as "guest" / Tina**

**Families**

**Chapter 15**

When Meg woke up Sunday morning Ben was already up. She heard him fix in the kitchen. She stretched out like a satisfied cat, and she was satisfied. She had a great lover and since sometime after midnight he also was her fiancée. She looked at the ring on her left hand, it wasn't like one of those you saw royalties or celebrities wearing. It was a smaller stone set in a ring that would suit her in her work as a Mountie, sure if she would be called back to the field she would put it in a chain around her neck.

She got out of bed and put on a t-shirt that was laying on the bed. It wasn't her own she realized when she kind of drowned in it.

"Good morning" she said when she came out of the bedroom.

"Good morning" Ben couldn't help but showed a very satisfied grin "Are you OK this morning?" he asked. A pair of handcuffs would always have this weekend in mind.

"Yes I am" Meg's smile was beaming as she came close for a kiss. "I love you"

Ben lent his head slightly back to look at her "I love you too" he said.

"And I love the ring. It's perfect " Meg held out her hand.

"Do you want to call your family and tell them?" Ben asked.

Meg shook her head "It can wait until we're back in Chicago" she said "I guess we'll tell yours at lunch"

"I think it's the best, I can't really hide how happy I am that you accepted my proposal and then there is the ring" Ben said.

"I'm happy you asked and I never want to take the ring off" Meg said and lent in for another kiss.

Ben swept her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

It was just before eleven when they both hurried into the bathroom, Meg showering while Ben shaved and then he hit the shower. Five to twelve they entered Becky's house for lunch.

Caroline had always had a sixth sense when it came to her children and knew that something had happened as soon as they stepped inside the door, but of course she wanted Ben to tell it himself.

Just before dessert Ben stood up by the table "I would like to say a few words" Lillian and Buck were there too "I'd like to start with saying thanks for my birthday party last night. It was extra special this year firstly since I didn't get to celebrate it with you last year and secondly because Meg's here with me" he looked at his parents "I know you both have worried about me, especially you mom, if I'd ever settled down and now I can say for sure I will. I asked and Meg agreed last night to marry me" he put his hands on her shoulders and Meg put hers on top.

Everyone wanted to congratulate them. Sarah asked her mother if it was a birthday again. Becky explained quickly about a wedding and then said that maybe if she asked nicely she could be a flower girl.

The girl quickly ran to her uncle and stood by his side "Mommy said to ask nicely" she started "May I be a flower girl, please?" she looked at him with big eyes.

Ben glanced at Meg who nodded "Yes you may, but maybe Meg have a niece that want to be a flower girl too so you will have to share" Ben explained.

"I'm good at sharing. I'm sharing mommy and daddy with Sophia" Sarah explained.

Ben laughed as the child ran away.

"Did you say thank you?" Becky asked her daughter.

Sarah turned in the door to her room "Thank you kindly" she had heard her uncle say so.

"Do I really say it like that?" Ben asked and everyone agreed he did.

Back in Chicago

The last flight of the trip was delayed so Ben and Meg went straight to the consulate from the airport Tuesday morning. They were met by the sight of Turnbull sleeping at the front desk. Ben gently shook him by his shoulder

"I'm not sleeping" Turnbull sat straight up "Oh, good morning Sirs" he said.

"Good morning Turnbull, have it been that busy that you have been sleeping here?" Ben asked worried.

"No Sir, but last night a strange man came in saying he was detective Vecchio" Turnbull looked stressed.

"And isn't he?" Ben asked.

"No, he doesn't look at all like detective Vecchio" Turnbull said "I did the only thing I could and arrested him for fraud and impersonating another person, he's handcuffed in the conference room.

"You didn't?" Meg rushed over to the closed door.

She had Ben behind her in half a second. What they saw when they opened the door was a man with blond spiky hair sitting rather comfortable in an office chair resting his legs on the desk, securely handcuffed.

"There you are Fraser buddy" the man said and tried to get up.

Ben looked at him, this wasn't Ray Vecchio "Who are you?" he introduced himself.

"I'm Ray Vecchio, Detective first grade at the Chicago Police 27th precinct" the man introduced him.

"No you're not" both Ben and Meg said, Meg with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yes I am, you are Meg Thatcher Inspector at the Canadian consulate here in Chicago and you are Constable Benton Fraser RCMP" he looked from one to the other.

"If you really are Ray, where is Dief?" Ben asked.

"Dief, Diefenbaker your half wolf was here earlier, I guess he's somewhere looking for food. Boy that dog can eat" Ray said.

Ben called for Dief.

"There is no use calling him, he's death after all" Ray added.

Ben looked at Meg.

"My office" Meg said and left.

"You crazy kids don't get up to anything now, these handcuffs starts to be uncomfortable" Ray called after them.

"What is this about? He seems to know an awful lot about us" Meg said and sat down in her chair.

"I don't know" Ben said and lifted the phone of her desk "May I?"

"Of course" Meg said.

"Lieutenant Welsh please" Ben asked to be connected "Constable Benton Fraser RCMP" he answered next.

Back at the precinct Frannie motioned to Lt. Welsh that he had a phone call and he walked into his office.

"Welsh" he said.

"Good morning Lieutenant, Benton Fraser RCMP here" Ben said "We have a man here at the consulate saying he is Detective Vecchio but we are very sure he is not"

"So that's why he's not gotten in this morning" Welsh said.

"With all due respect lieutenant maybe you should come here as this clearly isn't Vecchio and I can't bring him to you as Turnbull's arrested him on Canadian soil" Ben said.

Welsh shuffled some papers so it would sound like he was busy but thought it would be best after all if he got down there "Tell Vecchio I'll be there in about twenty minutes to help sorting this out"

"Thank you kindly" Ben said.

When he hung up Ben looked at Meg "Lt. Welsh says it's Vecchio but he'll be here himself in twenty minutes" he said.

"Turnbull" Meg called.

"Yes, Sir" Turnbull stood in the door.

"Have you fed the prisoner this morning?" Meg asked.

"No, he didn't want anything but coffee when I asked. And Smarties, but we don't have any. I tried to offer him a biscuit since that's something sweet too" Turnbull said a bit offended that the guy in the conference room didn't want his cookies.

"Could you maybe make some sandwiches and fresh coffee, Lt. Welsh is on his way and we haven't have breakfast since the flight was delayed" Meg asked him.

"Of course, Sir, right away, Sir" Turnbull hurried away towards the kitchen but came back as quickly "How was your trip, Sir... and Sir" he looked from one to the other.

"It was nice and relaxing" Ben answered the younger officer and glanced over at Meg "If there's nothing more until Lt. Welsh gets here I'll go change into my uniform, I believe I've got sentry duty this afternoon" he stood at attention in front of her.

"You're dismissed constable" Meg said and sat down. How could everything get back to normal so fast. Her desk lamp made the stone in her ring shimmer and she smiled. She made a mental note that she should call her parents as soon as the debacle with this man saying he's Vecchio was over.

Clearing up

"Good morning Lt. Welsh, welcome to Canada" Turnbull said as the lieutenant came through the doors.

"Good morning constable Turnbull" Welsh said "So, where is Vecchio?" he asked.

"I don't know where Detective Vecchio is" Turnbull said.

"But you did arrest him last night, didn't you?" Welsh asked and lent on the desk to get a close up with Turnbull.

"I arrested the man saying he's Detective Vecchio, but he is not Detective Vecchio, I've got a a good memory for people, for example..." he started.

"I don't need any examples, where is the man?" Welsh asked again.

"He's in the conference room with Inspector Thatcher and Constable Fraser" Turnbull got up "Let me announce you" with quick steps he walked over, knocked on the door and opened it "Lieutenant Welsh is here" he stepped aside to let the man in.

"Great, hold all calls please" Meg told him.

"Certainly, Sir" Turnbull closed the door and lent on it to see if he could hear anything.

"So, what is this mess you've gotten yourself into Vecchio?" Welsh asked.

"I don't know, I just came here last night to see if my buddy Benton was back early from his trip, and then Turnbull arrested me" Ray said.

Ben looked questioningly at the Lieutenant "So you too say this is Ray Vecchio, how come he was dark and Italian when I left and now he's blond and doesn't look at all like an Italian, some more Nordic European species maybe" Ben made an analyze.

Welsh looked around "Is this room secure?" he directed the question to Meg.

"All rooms here are secure, we got people coming once a month at least to search the place and they should have been here yesterday, I can get the report from constable Turnbull" she offered.

"With such a frequency I believe you" Welsh sat down "Could you maybe take those handcuffs off my Detective?"

Ben took out a key "But we want to know what's happened here"

Welsh told them how the real Ray Vecchio had been scouted by the FBI for looking exactly like one of the big Mafia guys in Las Vegas. He himself had just gotten to know about it last week, but they had been on Ray for a while. To protect Ray's relay identity he had been replace at the 27th precinct.

"What happens when someone comes in and doesn't recognize Detective...?" Ben didn't know what to call him.

"I'm Vecchio, Ray Vecchio" the guy said.

"We'll deal with that when or if it comes up" Welsh sighed tiredly "In the meantime, this is Ray Vecchio, he's the brother of Frannie Vecchio and that's all we need to keep saying to everyone"

"May we get to know your real name?" Meg asked and looked at Ray who looked at Welsh who nodded.

"Ray Kowalski, Raymond Stanley Kowalski" Ray said.

"His father had a thing for Brando" Welsh added.

"But now I'm Ray Vecchio" Ray said.

Ben took a step ahead "Well nice to meet you Ray" he said "I'm Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, I first came to Chicago.."

"That's alright Ben" Meg said and put her hand on his arm.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Welsh asked and stood up.

Meg looked at Ben who was the one knowing Welsh the best "Yes, Sir it is" he said "I asked Meg to marry me and she accepted" Ben was proud.

"Congratulations" Welsh shook Ben's hand and placed a kiss on Meg's cheek.

"Yeah, congrats to you both" Ray added as they heard some noises from outside. He walked over and hugged first Meg and then Ben who both were surprised by this man.

"Where is my brother, what did you do to him Turnbull?" Frannie asked as she ran through the doors.

"I'm here" Ray stood in the door leaning against the frame "It was just a misunderstanding, it's all OK now" he said.

"Oh, good" she threw herself at him "I was so worried when I heard they had arrested you" Frannie really went all in in this. That's when she saw Ben and Meg and the Lieutenant that held Meg's hand to look at the ring. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I'm just admiring Miss Thatcher's engagement ring" Welsh said.

"Her engage..." Frannie stopped in her tracks and got all quiet 'But her and Benton, he was always so nice and polite, sure he had had a fling with the Inspector' she thought to herself.

Turnbull had also heard what Welsh said "Engagement ring, are you two engaged Sirs?" he put his hands to his face like it was something incredible happening.

"Yes we are Turnbull" Ben said and saw how Turnbull couldn't restrain himself but first hugged Meg then him.

"This is just so great" Turnbull said "I love weddings, don't you miss Vecchio" he looked down at her with big happy eyes.

Frannie was still quiet from the chock.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	16. Families 16

**Families**

**Chapter 16**

**Planning the wedding**

As soon as Meg had told her parents the wedding planning started. Neither Meg nor Ben wanted to wait so they set out for late July in Ottawa were Meg had lived most of her life. Wedding plans also meant to get people in to cover for them at the consulate.

"Is there any special place you want to visit in the world?" Ben asked as they laid in bed one lazy Sunday morning.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

Ben laid on his side and grinned at her "It's accustomed for a husband to take his new bride on a honey moon"

"Oh that" Meg said. "There are a few places I'd like to see but as long as I'm going with you I don't mind where"

"Well the north is lovely in the summer and I know a place where we can live for free" Ben teased her but turned serious "I really want your input Meg, it should be a trip we both enjoy"

Meg smiled at him, she had something she had to tell him preferably during the day "I don't know if it's a honey moon place but I've always wanted to visit Disney World, but my parents didn't think it was suitable when I grew up"

"We could always combine it with the wetlands, you know I like the nature" Ben bent forward and kissed her.

"Mmm" Meg said against his lips.

"And if we're lucky we might return with our children one day in the future" Ben said.

'Did he know?' Meg thought, she wouldn't put it past him but to her accounting it was barely three weeks.

"Ben there is something I need to tell you" Meg said but was cut off by the doorbell.

Dief's happy bark said it was someone they knew.

"What did you want to say?" Ben asked as he put his jeans on and pulled a dark blue RCMP t-shirt over his head.

"It can wait" Meg got out of bed too.

"OK" Ben went to open the door.

"Good morning buddy" Ray was leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Good morning Ray, you know it's Sunday, don't you" Ben asked.

"All to well and I was not happy when Welsh called" Ray said. If possible his hair was even more messy than usual.

"Come on in" Ben stood to the side "Have you had breakfast?" he asked.

"No" he shook his head, he knew that almost always in the morning you could get breakfast here "I went straight to the station"

"So why are you here?" Ben asked as he started with coffee, he had quickly learned that Ray could run a full day on only coffee.

Ray told Ben the story and why he needed help from his liaison partner.

"Oh dear" Ben said when he finished "That was a lot of things at once"

"Yes and I need you, God know it's annoying when you sniff and taste things but it helps" Ray wrinkled his nose.

"Good morning Ray" Meg said and walked over to the stove where she gave Ben a kiss "Eggs and bacon, great I'm starving" she added.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Ray asked.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked for once not able to read his friend's face.

"When Stella was.." Ray started but Meg cut him off.

"Coffee's ready" Meg poured him a cup and put a colorful jar on the table "I've bought Smarties for you"

"You're a star Meg" Ray beamed and then filled her in on why he was dragging Ben away on a Sunday.

"I've got some paperwork I need to do anyway, I have a fitting for my dress tomorrow afternoon" Meg said.

"You will make a beautiful bride" Ray said.

After having breakfast Ben and Ray left in Ray's black GTO, Vecchio's green Buick had been safely stored away for his hopeful return.

"You were saying something about Stella before?" Ben asked as they drove along the streets of Chicago.

"I don't remember, probably nothing important" Ray shrugged his shoulders. Stella Kowalski was the assistant states attorney and Ray's ex-wife.

"It did seem important" Ben said.

Ray didn't want to answer it had been clear by the look from Meg, the ice-queen look he called it, that it wasn't a subject to be discussed.

Ben looked at his new friend "Strange morning" he muttered thinking about that Meg had said their conversation also could wait.

"We're here!" Ray stopped the car with a screech and got out.

Ben took his stetson of the dashboard, got out and held the seat back so Diefenbaker could jump out too.

Back in the apartment Meg sat down and did as much as she could of the reports she usually did on Mondays. She was looking forward to the next day's fitting. She had found the right model almost just at once. Francesca Vecchio had guided her around and of course had the lively Italian thought the dress was too plain. The skirt wasn't fluffy enough but she had agreed that Meg looked stunning in the dress. It hugged her curves just right. She had to tell the seamstress tomorrow and therefore it was important that she told Ben tonight. She looked at the wall clock and saw it was time to start dinner. She didn't really like to cook but it was better now when she cooked for herself and Ben, even better when they cooked together or the best when Ben did it. He was quite an excellent cook.

Around five she heard a key in the door and put her reading glasses away and turned the computer off. She had set already set the table all that was missing was the food and Ben.

"I take it it was a successful day" Meg said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes it was. We got a few good leads, we are heading out again tomorrow after I've finished my shift at the Consulate" Ben said "It smells delicious" he lifted a lid on one of the pots.

"I tried one of your tips a little of this and that that was in the fridge. I think we need to shop tomorrow" Meg said.

Ben helped to carry the dinner into the living room "Any special reason we're eating here and not in the kitchen?" Ben asked.

"Kind off" Meg said and poured water into their glasses before she sat down.

"Is this about what you wanted to tell me this morning and apparently Ray got some hunch about?" Ben asked.

"I should say it is" Meg handed him the bowl of rice. She was a bit nervous.

"Is there something wrong. Are we hurrying the wedding?" Ben looked worried.

"No, not at all. I want to marry you as soon as possible, the sooner the better as a matter of fact" Meg knew Ben had a very sharp mind and all since the handcuffs on his birthday they hadn't been very careful when they were making love and even Ben should be able to figure it out "The sooner the better" she said again.

"Are you trying to hint something?" Ben asked and Meg nodded "Something good? Bad?"

"I hope you think it's good" Meg said and took a deep breath "I'm not 100% sure but I believe I'm pregnant" there, she had said it.

"Pregnant?" Ben asked and again Meg nodded "How sure are you?"

"As sure as the home test I took yesterday" Meg said.

Ben got up from his seat. He took Meg's face in his hand and kissed her. "A baby?" he asked again.

"Mmm" Meg hummed "Are you OK with that?"

"I'm thrilled" Ben's smile broadened and he sat down again. Dinner wasn't that important anymore. "Do you know when?"

"January" Meg answered and saw how Ben quickly counted back to their weekend in his cabin.

"Have you told anyone else?" Ben asked.

Meg shook her head, she really didn't have any best friend "No and I thought we'd wait until after the wedding to tell the families" she looked at him "Maybe we should tell Ray, I think he's suspecting something"

"Was that what he meant with Stella this morning" Ben said "He told me once when we rescued a kid that was the same age his and Stella's would be if it had gotten the chance to be born"

"So sad" Meg said. They had both in this very short time gotten to know Ray Kowalski pretty well.

They finished dinner, watched the news and had an early night.

Bridal party

June came and went. Meg's mother was calling at least four times a week to talk about wedding plans, she still thought they were rushing it. As often as she could Meg shifted the calls onto Ben, he was much calmer and could almost always lead her mother into other subjects. One time when Meg took the call at home in the evening she almost told her mom about the baby just too shut her up but Ben just came home and kissed her quiet.

Ben's family would join them in Ottawa two days before the wedding, that was the same day Ben and Meg planned on arriving. They had decided on driving and then drive around the Canadian country before heading back to Chicago and work.

Meg had put her foot down about the dinner after the ceremony. The families and a few close relatives and family friends. Her mother had wanted all kinds of second cousins to be invited. Meg had told her they were all very welcome to attend the ceremony but that was it. Ben didn't have that many he wanted to invite but the Frobisher's were invited and everyone had accepted. Mark was coming with his latest girlfriend and Julie with her children, Buck and Lillian would travel with his parents and of course Stuart was coming with Ben's sister and their daughters. Meg had promised to take Sarah shopping for a flower-girl dress the day before the wedding. She knew she needed something to occupy her or she'd go stern crazy.

It was now July and only 24 days left to their wedding. Meg had asked Francesca to come along to her last fitting of the dress. Luckily she was still as thin as before and there didn't need to be any more changes. To be on the safe side though she had ordered a lace teddy that pushed everything into the right places. The seamstress had promised it wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Frannie, why don't you try on that green dress" Meg pointed over to a rack of dresses.

Frannie loved trying of clothes, shopping was an essential part of life "Sure, but I've already found a nice dress for the wedding" she said.

"I know you have, you told me two weeks ago" Meg called from where she was standing in the middle of the room. "I was just thinking something, that instead of a traditional bridal party I'd choose two women to be my bridesmaids, no maid honor at all"

Frannie put her head out from behind the curtain.

"I'd like you to be the one" Meg said "You're the closest thing I've got as a friend" Meg had a serious face on.

"Who's the other?" Frannie asked curiously.

"Ben's sister Becky" Meg said.

"I'd be honored and I do accept" Frannie grinned "Do you have a phone number for Becky?" she asked quickly.

"Of course I have, but don't get up to anything" Meg had tried to drag this decision out but her mother had insisted she'd make a choice. Of course she had hinted on female cousins and Meg's brothers wives but Meg didn't know any of them very well. She didn't know Frannie or Becky that well either but she felt closer to them somehow.

When Ben had received the RSVP card from Mark he had called his friend up to ask if he wanted to be one of his groom's men, just like Meg he had decided on two groom's men and no best man. Ray would be the other. Of course he had wished the real Ray Vecchio could attend but that was not possible.

Ben and Ray had been out for a liaison assignment actually chasing a Canadian the same day as Meg was asking Frannie when Ben had asked him. Ray that was an emotional man had accepted and given Ben a hug. Ray liked to hug people.

"So" Ray said "Do I need to put the uniform on?" he didn't really like to wear it and was happy he had worked hard and made detective.

"The uniform is a good choice. I will wear mine, all formal of course" Ben had answered and described it.

"This other guy, Mark you said?" Ray asked.

"Mark's a hockey player, he'll be wearing a tux" Ben said informatively.

"And that I can too?" Ray was hopeful.

"Of course not" Ben tried to hide a giggle.

"Is this some sick kind of Canadian humor?" Ray asked.

"I believe it is. Of course you can wear a tux if you don't want to wear the uniform" Ben said."But don't you see how easy it is with the uniform?"

"Nah" Ray shook his head "Reminds me too much about funerals" there had been a couple of them, the last one had been his training officer that had been shoot in the line of duty only last year.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable so please wear a tux" Ben smiled at his friend.

After catching and booking the guy at the 27th precinct Ray had driven Ben back to the consulate where Meg was working late. Ben got out of the car and then let Dief out. He lent back into the car for his stetson "Are you free for dinner on Saturday?" he asked.

"Sure" Ray shrugged his shoulders "Anything special or just casual" he asked.

"Very casual"'Ben said "I believe Meg's asked Frannie over too. I hope that's OK, I know how annoying sisters can be" Ben played the part very well.

"Yeah, it' OK" Ray said and started the engine "Six as usual?" already in a few months they had come that close that Ray often had dinner with Ben and Meg on Saturdays.

"Yes" Ben said "Have a lovely evening Ray" he closed the door and took the steps up to the door two at a time.

"Good evening Turnbull, don't you have any plans for the weekend?" Ben asked the junior officer as he still was at work at seven a Friday evening.

"Yes actually I have tickets to the opera tomorrow evening. It's been too long since

I last enjoyed the lovely work that La Boheme is" Turnbull answer were ecstatic.

"Sound like an enjoyable evening. Are you going alone?" Ben asked.

"No I'll be escorting Miss Nicholls, she's also a member of the Chicago Opera Club that I joined when I first arrived here" Turnbull said.

"That's nice" Ben didn't know what more to say "Is the Inspector occupied?" he asked.

"No, she just hung up her last call five minutes ago" Turnbull had seen the blinking lamp stop.

"Great. I'll see you Monday then I suppose" Ben said.

"Of course, Sir" Turnbull stood up and all but saluted him. The Inspector had dismissed him already more than half an hour ago. But he wanted to finish his weekly report.

Ben had been to his favorite grocery store early in the morning as he took Dief out for a walk. He had picked up all kinds of fresh vegetables and a really nice piece of meat to make a casserole out of. He planned on letting it cook all day so he got himself busy when he got back to the apartment.

Meg didn't wake up until she heard Ben trying not to slam in the kitchen, she had been sleeping so tight that she hadn't even notice him getting out of bed. She certainly hoped he had breakfast going as well as the dinner she could smell. She felt extremely lucky not to be having any morning sickness. Her doctor had told her that they could come later as well just so she was prepared.

Ben didn't hear Meg coming and was startled when he felt her arms around his waist. He turned around and smiled at her "Good morning" then he bent his head and kissed her.

"Good morning, you're cooking already?" Meg asked.

"Yes I am, got some nice stuff over at Mr. Steven's, the casserole will get to cook all day" he said.

Meg reached for a piece of toast that stood in the toaster, it wasn't warm any longer but she didn't mind. "So what will we do while the casserole cooks?" she asked.

"Oh, we could start with breakfast" Ben suggested.

"Or you'll take me back to bed" Meg slid her free hand down the front of him. Again it had been a busy week and most nights they had just fallen asleep.

"That is a suggestion I can agree on" he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

On the way to the bedroom they undressed each other, not that Meg had much on, she had pulled that t-shirt of Ben's that she found in the cabin on and a pair of sweet pants. Ben was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. How ever hot it got and it was hot now in Chicago Meg never got him to wear shorts.

When Ben afterwards pulled her into his arms Meg sighed happily "Do you know how good you make me feel?" she asked.

"If I say no, will you show me?" he had been so full of energy lately, even though the days sometimes were long and filled with work, he always came home to Meg and that made him happy.

"You want me to show you huh?" Meg asked and placed tiny kisses on his collarbone "Are you ready for more?"

"I believe I will be when you're done" Ben grinned as she looked up at him.

"If I only didn't have the handcuffs in my desk drawer at work" Meg said smugly.

That evening when Frannie and Ray came for dinner Ben and Meg told them about the baby, but also told them that not anyone else knew, not even their families.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	17. Families 17

**Families**

**Chapter 17**

The wedding

Ben and Meg arrived in Ottawa at her parents house around noon on the Thursday before the wedding. Ray and Frannie along with Turnbull would arrive Friday afternoon.

Meg's mother was thrilled to have her daughter home. She had set up her old room for her and the guest room for Ben. If they were to stay in the same house they should at least have separate rooms she said.

Ben carried their bags up the stairs. He was curious about how her old girl's room would look like.

Meg carried the dress bag containing her wedding dress. "This is it" Meg said when she stood outside the door "I don't know what mother's done to it but if there are pink fluffy curtains it's all her"

"I promise I won't laugh" Ben kissed her cheek.

The room was actually how Meg had left it, curtains in the same red as their dress serge.

"I've always thought red suits you" Ben said and out her bags down.

"Thank you" she said and sat down on her bed. It was a queen size one. She patted to her left side for Ben to sit down. "I hope mother's not gone over the top for tonight's dinner"

"Don't you worry, I think everyone will be busy talking old memories, remember your father was mines superior back when we were kids. And I know both dad and Buck have tons of stories" Ben took her hand and played with her fingers. "You know in less than 48 hours it will be too late to back out. The moment I've recovered in church of how beautiful you will look all I will think about is to put that next ring on your finger"

Meg got tears in her eyes and Ben bent forward to kiss them away.

"I love you Benton Fraser, and I will as proudly as I know you will too wear that ring. And I can't wait for the priest to announce us as Mr and Mrs Fraser, no more bad jokes about the 'iron lady'" Meg said referring to the prime minister of England.

"I love you too" he said softly "Both of you" he whispered in her ear.

They had discussed if they were to tell the family at dinner tonight or not and decided that it depended on how the mood would be, families coming together was always a delicate subject. Meg knew her mother would have an opinion about it but for once in her life she didn't care. She had her career in the RCMP, she had Ben and she had the baby and not to forget Diefenbaker. Sometimes he kept her company in the office rather than laying in the little closet that Ben called his office.

"There you are" Suzette Thatcher said "Have you showed the guest room to Ben yet Margaret?" she asked.

"No mother. I... We were just going there" Meg said.

Ben stood up and took his backpack and the dress cover containing his red uniform. He knew Buck and his father and of course Turnbull would have theirs on, but he wasn't so sure about Inspector Thatcher.

"You rest Meg, God only knows why you drove instead of flying" Suzette said "I'll show Ben"

Meg rolled her eyes behind her mother's back.

"I'll see you in a while" Ben placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Promptly at six Caroline and Bob Fraser along with Lillian and Buck Frobisher arrived at the Thatcher's house. Instantly the men started to talk old memories. After reminding Caroline and Lillian to call her Sue as old friends she went back to the kitchen to check on dinner. Lillian offered to help and that left Caroline alone with her son and soon new daughter.

"I'm so happy to see you both again" she smiled widely at them and Meg could see the resemblance to Ben.

"We're happy you could come" Ben said.

"I have to be dead to miss my first born's wedding" Caroline hugged him tightly before she did the same to Meg. "I'm looking forward to having you as my daughter" she said and looked her in the eyes "Does Benton know?" she had always been able to tell when a woman was pregnant.

Meg looked astonished at Caroline, Ben had said she would tell at once "Yes" she said.

"I'm so happy for you both" Caroline said.

"Happy about what?" Bob came up and asked.

"Happy about their wedding of course" Caroline kissed her husband's lips softly.

For some years in his youth Ben had been embarrassed about his parents kissing all the time but he wasn't any longer. Back then they had been apart for months at time, of course they wanted to be close when they were at the same place at the same time.

Meg excused herself to help her mother in the kitchen. She had already decided but it wouldn't be until tomorrow's rehearsal dinner but they would tell about the baby. She didn't want to tell her mother over the phone later on.

"Why don't you all sit down" Meg said and carried a bowl of salad into the big dining room. Her mother and Lillian followed suit.

The meal was pleasant and everyone got along just fine.

The next morning Meg sneaked out of the guest room where she had spent the night with Ben, it was bad enough the couldn't spend the next night together. Ben had said he'd stay with Ray at the hotel where they also were having the reception and also had book a room for their wedding night.

Meg was meeting up with Becky and the girls to look at a flower girl dress. She had asked her own niece and her mother to come too, but she wasn't sure they would. Sarah had called her and Ben the other week telling them that she and mommy had been practicing walking slowly. Sarah was a really sweet girl, Meg hoped she got one of her own, although a little boy with Ben's looks would do just as fine.

They all had lunch at a café where Meg had spent many afternoons with her friends from school. The owner recognized her and wished her all the happiness for the wedding.

Ottawa was a big town but Meg was sure her mother had told just the right people and church would probably be full. Suddenly Meg got a feeling this wasn't the right way to go.

"What's wrong Meg?" Becky asked as she saw her worried face. They sat in the car outside the hotel.

"It's all getting out of hands. There will be too many people in the church, people I don't even know" Meg had a hard time to hold her tears back.

Becky took her with her inside the hotel and up to the rooms. She told Stu to take the girls into the other room and call Ben. Then she poured Meg a glass of water and sat down to talk to her.

Ben had just gotten back from picking up the people coming with the Chicago flight so he quickly joined them. He took Meg in his arms and rocked her softly.

"It will be alright, you know you're allowed to worry and you're not alone" he lent back and looked at her.

"It's too much, mother's invited half of the town" Meg sobbed.

"You know what?" Ben asked and Meg shook her head "All that matters tomorrow is you and me, all the rest is just a scene for looks, I don't like all the people either but I keep thinking of you, how beautiful you will be because you will scrap your mother's hair and makeup plans and let Frannie and Becky help you instead. You are Inspector Meg Fraser and she's one tough lady" he had to smile "Maybe not so much Frannie as my sister" he said.

Meg had to laugh too. Frannie was all big hair and maybe not too much but quite a lot of make up. She took a deep breath. "I can do this, for God's sake I'm a Mountie" she said.

"That's the spirit" Ben lent in and kissed her.

"You always make me feel better, where do you get that patience from?" Meg asked.

"I'm not very patient or calm today" he relaxed and let her feel his trembling hands "But thinking of you and the life we'll have together, the life we already created calms me"

"I want us to tell everyone at dinner tonight" Meg said.

"Then we'll do that" Ben felt how Meg relaxed in his arms.

Ben and Meg promised it wasn't because of the baby they were getting married just after a few months when they told their family and closest friends. Everyone was happy for them. Meg saw a flick of disappointment in her mother's eyes but this was the 90's she and Ben could just as easily had the baby without marrying at all.

Since Ben was staying with Ray at the hotel he and Meg sneaked upstairs before she had to get back with her parents to the house.

"Last chance to change your mind" Meg said to Ben.

"Never, I will be standing at the altar promptly at two tomorrow waiting for you just as we rehearsed today" Ben said.

"And I will focus on you and don't mind all the extra people in the church" Meg snuggled close in Ben's arms.

"I love you so much Meg, I'm so happy you came to work in Chicago" Ben said.

"Me too, I could never imagine that consular work would be so rewarding" Meg tilted her head up for a kiss.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door and they heard Ray ask if they were descent they broke the kiss.

"I guess mother and father is ready and waiting downstairs" Meg said as Ray came into the room.

"Sorry I couldn't occupy them any longer. Your mother said something about an early morning with the hairdresser" Ray said.

"Yes for her, I will get help from Frannie and Becky" Meg said.

"Are you sure you want Frannie's help, she tends to go over the top" Ray said and grinned.

"Well Becky's promised to help me tone it down" Meg said. She kissed Ben again "I will miss you"

"I will miss you too" Ben said.

It was a restless night, not even out in the open fields when he had been on patrol he had slept or not slept like this. Already at six he was up, not to wake Ray who still was sleeping he put on his clothes and went for a walk. He missed Dief, but knew he had it much better with the Vecchio's than being on the road later on with him and Meg. Dief always was a good companion and he could talk to him about everything. Sometimes it felt strange to have such a relationship with an animal.

Ben wandered the streets of Ottawa without really looking at anything. As it was early in the morning almost everything was closed and not too many people was out.

He had asked his mother to bring him something he knew he had in his cabin that he wanted Meg to have as a wedding gift from him. It was something he once had carved on a lonely patrol when he had been sitting in front of the fire at night. He wasn't sure if his parents would be up yet when he returned to the hotel but they were, he met them in the lobby and together they had breakfast. Halfway through Ray came into the restaurant.

"Good morning Ray" Ben said when his friend came over to their table "Please join us"

"Good morning Fraser, Mr and Mrs Fraser" he said.

"Good morning detective Vecchio" Caroline said "Or may I say Ray?"

"Ray's fine" he said and took a sip from his coffee.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Bob said.

"I know, Fraser's told me often" Ray said "I will eat after I've had some more coffee" he got up to get some more.

"That's a strange one" Bob said to his son.

"Yes but a fine detective and he's become a good friend" Ben said and was secretly missing the real Ray Vecchio, he wondered where he was and how he was doing.

Bob and Caroline stood up to leave as they were done "Will you come by and pick the gift up?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I'll be by on my way up" Ben said "Thank you for brining it"

"That was no problem, I've always admired that particular piece and I will miss it when I go to your house to clean" Caroline had to hug Ben. It was such an emotional day for her.

Ray came back with a plate of a little bit of everything and Ben stayed to keep him company.

The next few hours ran quickly. Ben who had Meg's car at the hotel checked them into the room they had booked for the night, he put the beautiful wrapped present for Meg on a small table by a sofa. After he had showered he dressed in his red serge with the ceremonial attributes and then he walked the stairs down to Ray's room.

"Come in Fraser it's open" Ray called. He was just buttoning his jacket. On the table beside him was the hat and a pair of white gloves. He had never had a friend like Fraser before and this was the least he would do, put his uniform on.

Ben stood like a statue in the door, almost like when he was on sentry duty "I thought you hated that?" he finally said.

"I do, but how often does your best friend get married?" Ray said "It's kind of my gift to you" all of the 27th precinct were throwing Ben and Meg a proper party when they got back to Chicago and everyone had chipped in for gifts. Of course Ray and Frannie had brought something from the Vecchio family but this was a private thing.

"I'm truly touched" Ben said and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Ray asked and Ben nodded "Then let's go find Mark and get you to the church"

The guys arrived in a taxi and although they had been there the day before Ben though the church was huge. He understood exactly what Meg had meant now by it all being too much, everything would have been so much simpler up north.

Meg had a busy morning and after for what felt the millionth time explained to her mother that she didn't need or want the hair and makeup at the saloon gotten a bit piece and quite as her mother left. Her father had smiled at her.

"I can see why you have climbed the RCMP ladder this quickly, you are very determent young woman" he held his daughter close in an embrace. "I miss having you close to home, can't you transfer back now when you'll have your own family" He already had the dress pants for his uniform on but not to spill on it he hadn't put the tunic on.

"Thank you father, I think if we get back to Canada we will settle up north" Meg said.

"Oh, well it's the same country at least" he said.

Becky, Frannie and little Sarah arrived and got started with doing Meg's hair and make up. Sarah already had her dress on. She had been angry last night when she couldn't sleep in it. She wanted to be ready when she woke up. Meg's own niece were meeting up with them at the church.

About half an hour before the ceremony just before the limo arrived at the Thatcher's house Meg walked down the stairs. The dress had a small train that fell beautifully when she walked.

"Let me take a photo" Frannie said "You look amazing just there"

Meg had her hand on the rail for support.

"Can we take a few quick ones with your parents too?" Frannie asked and pushed Mr and Mrs Thatcher towards the stairs. Then a few was taken with Meg and her bride's maids and of course Sarah.

"Frannie can you take one of just me and Sarah too" she smiled at the child and hunched down so there were a little more in the same height.

"Did I say you look pretty?" Meg asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded "You look pretty too" she said, they both smiled at Frannie.

Five minutes to two the limo arrived at the church. Meg's mother was escorted in by her oldest son. The rest of the families where already in place. Meg felt nervous and took a few deep breaths. Becky gave her a bottle of water to take a sip, it was a warm day.

The priest showed up from a side door "Are we ready to begin?" he asked and Meg nodded. He disappeared again and Meg knew that he now would tell Ben to get in place.

The music started and the doors opened. Two little girls walked down the aisle followed by Frannie and Becky. At last the bridal march started and Meg was escorted in by her father. She saw a lot of people who were standing up in her honor. Many of the men wore red serge but the one she focused on was Ben.

Ben who had been very nervous in the side room now handed his stetson and white gloves that he had under his left arm to Ray and from the moment Meg and him locked eyes he didn't think of anything else but how beautiful she looked. Her dress was just so perfectly her and her hair fell free around her lovely face.

Before any of them new it the priest announced them husband and wife. All the music and someone who promptly had to read a poem had just swept by. Somewhere in her mind Meg remembered that someone at least was filming it.

To a special march from the RCMP they walked out of the church followed by everyone in it. It took a long time to say hello to everyone but finally it was done and when they stepped outside in the sunshine they were covered by rice and confetti.

Meg laughed happily and told everyone from her position on top of the stairs to send he copies of their photos.

Ben and Meg finally got into the limo that was taking them back to the hotel for the reception. Ben bent over and kissed her "I love you Meg Fraser" he said .

"And I love you too Ben Fraser" Meg said and kissed him again. "Isn't it a bit too dark in here?" Meg asked.

"That's all a part of the plan" a voice came out of the dark.

Ben turned the light on and what he saw pleased him a lot. "Ray" Ben grinned widely.

"I couldn't have my best friend getting married without being there" Ray moved to hug both Meg and Ben. "Congratulations to you both" he said.

"But isn't this dangerous?" Meg who just had recovered from the shock.

"Extremely, but I could fix it and your ceremony was lovely" Ray said.

"You were there?" Ben asked.

"Yes" Ray answered shortly. He knew there were not much time left, he had to leave the car before it arrived at the hotel. "I don't know for how long I will be doing this, but I wanted to meet you today"

"I'm honored you took the risk Ray" Ben said and held onto Meg's hand, he looked at her and nodded.

"We have something to tell you, I guess you've been informed somehow that we got engaged back north around the time you went into your undercover job" Meg took a deep breath "There was something else that happened up there too" Meg put a hand on her stomach.

"You're having a baby? A real baby?" Ray asked shocked "The constable and the inspector?" he shook his head "Good thing your married now" he felt the car slow down "I have to leave. Congratulations on the baby and again on your marriage. I'm truly happy for you both" he hugged them both again and put something in Ben's hand "Give that to ma, I know she worries about me" he then left the car and got into another limo that had been driving behind them.

"Wasn't that surreal?" Meg asked "Like a scene from a movie or TV-show"

"It sure was" Ben put the letter into his inner pocket.

When they arrived at the hotel Meg looked at her face in the mirror but her make up had held up nicely. "Frannie certainly know her stuff when it comes to make up. I better consult her about the mascara" she said and got ready to get out of the car as soon as the driver had walked around the car.

"But you are beautiful without makeup too" Ben kissed her softly.

"You are crazy, I look like a ghost" Meg laughed and stepped out.

All of their family and friends were waiting for them.

The reception was lovely and after speeches from both fathers, both groom's men and a few others too it was time to cut the cake. It all went according to plan and then Ben and Meg had dance their first dance.

A few minutes in Meg moved closer to Ben and rested her head on his shoulder "I love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too" Ben said and tilted her head up for a kiss and everyone cheered.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


	18. Families 18

**Families**

**Chapter 18**

Ben and Meg spend most of the morning in bed. They ordered room service for breakfast. When Ben was up opening for the waiter he brought his present for Meg over.

"I was wondering what that was last night, but someone distracted me from asking" Meg kissed her husband before opening it up.

The wooden figure inside looked like a man and woman hugging.

"You have made this yourself, haven't you?" Meg asked.

"Yes, many years ago. I had mom bring it here for you" Ben looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I have something for you too" Meg got out of bed and started rumbling in her suitcase "Here it is" she handed him a square gift.

Ben opened it and took out a golden chain, he looked at Meg.

"Sometimes your, our job isn't suitable for hand jewelery so I bought you that chain so you could keep the ring around your neck" Meg sat on her knees.

"Thank you" Ben smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. Meg laughed when he rolled her over on her back.

"We'll be late for the luncheon" Meg said.

"Don't you think they count on that, we are after all newly weds" Ben said all manners thrown out of his head only thinking of one thing. He kissed his way down her neck, lingered a bit at her breasts before he went on.

"Ben, oh yeah" Meg moaned satisfied when his tongue found her sensitive spot.

She was already wet and ready for him but Ben took his time. Much as she had when he had woken up by her touches and kisses around four in the morning.

The luncheon was set for two in the afternoon as some of the invited guests had to fly back home in the early evening. Ray was the first one who spotted Ben and Meg and clanged the glass he had in his hand and got up to the top of the stairs leading out into the Thatcher's garden.

"Everyone, let me introduce to you Mr and Mrs Benton Fraser" Ray lent towards Meg "You are a Fraser or?"

Meg smiled "Yes I am" she held Ben's hand tightly.

Both Ben and Meg chose a glass of orange juice instead of the champagne. The food was a buffet and there were tables and chairs placed a bit all over the garden. Ben and Meg mingled around a bit, ending up at Mark's table.

"I never thought I'd see this day" Mark said "Ben Fraser getting married, but again I never thought you leave the north either"

"_That _was not my own choice" Ben said "But marrying Meg was, and who knows we might get back home for the next post" Ben had heard some rumors that they needed someone younger in a few years.

Mark looked at Meg "Would you accept that?"

"Actually I think I would, I truly hope they won't post us at different places and the north is home for Ben and where he is is home for me" Meg put her hand on Ben's arm "Besides I remember my years there as a child fondly, especially when I got to play with you all"

"It was great then but I wouldn't want to go back" Mark said.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked "I mean you can't have many years left playing"

Mark shook his head "True, bur I've been offered an assistant coach position so I'm staying a while more in Toronto"

"Congratulations my friend" Ben said.

"Thanks" Mark took a sip of his beer.

It was strange, they had been best friends for over thirty years, keeping in touch now and then but now it seemed that the only thing they had in common was growing up. Ben hoped he and Meg would get a chance to go back home but Mark seemed happy being in the big city. Well Julie was a city person now too, luckily for Lillian and Buck Stu had returned after university.

Ben looked around and saw his sister with the girls. He excused himself and walked over to them. Quickly he swept Sarah up in his arms "Hi there kiddo" he said and tickled her.

"Hi uncle Ben" Sarah squirmed in his arms and Ben stopped tickling her.

"Do you like the dress?" Ben asked as she had on the same dress as yesterday.

She nodded intensively "Yes I do. Aunt Meg paid it even if mommy said no" Sarah said.

Ben got all warm inside when he heard his niece call Meg her aunt. He hugged the child tightly.

"I think you should let go a bit Ben" his sister came up to his side.

"She called Meg her aunt" Ben said looking at Becky.

"Well isn't she her aunt, I mean even for real now" Becky wondered what was wrong with her always sharp minded brother. "I've heard of pregnant women getting a mushy brain, not that I think Meg will but never expecting fathers" she laughed.

"Of course Meg is but I just got happy hearing her say it" Ben answered his sister.

Meg had been talking to some relatives when Frannie came up to her "I hate to say it but it's time for us to return to Chicago" she said.

"Already? Well it can't be helped can it?" Meg hugged her friend "I'm so grateful for all the help you've provided these last months. You've been a great friend although we don't know each other that well"

"Thank you" Frannie said "It's been my pleasure. I hope you and Ben get a great honey moon and when you're back we'll catch up on everything. I'll be dying to see all photos" she added.

Meg felt happy, she had a friend who wanted to share things with her.

Ray and Turnbull also said their good byes. Then a few more people started to drop off. The families from North were staying one more night and they were all meeting for dinner. Ben and Meg returned to the hotel to rest and pack. Tomorrow morning they were first dropping by the Depot before they were to drive towards Quebec and finally end up in Newfoundland.

Meg was happy they hadn't gotten a lot of stuff as gifts but money or gift certificates so they could buy what they needed when they needed, it also made the packing easily.

Ben felt totally relax laying on his back on the bed reading a book when he felt the bed move. Meg's head showed up between his arms under the book.

"Hi husband" Meg smiled at him "Interesting reading?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact it is, I'm reading about" that's when Meg cut him off with a kiss.

"You're supposed to say 'Hi wife, no it's not' " Meg instructed him.

"But that would be lying" Ben said and put the book mark into the book.

"I wouldn't mind, you are suppose to drop everything when your new wife wants something" Meg said and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh I am, aren't I?" Ben rolled her over on her back and kissed her softly "So, what's this something you wanted this time" he said teasingly as he knew exactly what she wanted.

Meg's hands started working on the button of Ben's trousers "I want you. All of you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much Meg Fraser" Ben said before he drifted off to sleep when they had made love.

"I love you too" Meg whispered in his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Ben and Meg drove around the Canadian landscape for about two weeks before they returned to Chicago and the everyday life as they knew it. It was back to normal at once with reports, sentry duty and Ben working with Ray on some police case. Meg spent some time with Frannie.

Ben woke up later than Meg one morning in the middle of September, he had been out with Ray until late or if you prefer early hours. Meg slammed the bathroom door shut. Ben got out of bed and carefully walked into the kitchen. He knew there were people coming from the head office in Ottawa today.

"Good morning" Ben lent on the door frame.

"Is it?" Meg turned towards him. She had on her uniform trousers but she hadn't been able to button them.

Ben knew exactly why she was in a bad mood. He took a rubber band hanging on a hook in the kitchen, secured it in the buttonhole and the pulled it around the button. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Better?" he asked.

Meg nodded fighting to hold back her tears, Ben always had these little tricks up his sleeve. "Thank you" she said and sat down with her cup of tea and slice of toast "Did you and Ray have a productive night?"

"Yes we did, I'm sorry I got in so late" Ben said.

"No apology necessary. I managed to catch up on a few things" Meg said. She hated taking work with her home but some days she needed to take a nap in the afternoon. "You do remember the people from Ottawa coming today" she said.

"Yes, Sir" sometimes Ben forgot they were at home when they talked about work things and when Meg laughed he looked at her "Did I just call you Sir?" Meg nodded "Well I guess the baby's first word will be just that since I seem to call you it all the time"

"No way, we better start calling each other mother and father" Meg said.

"Or mum and dad" Ben said not knowing what it would lead to.

"No it will be mother and father it's more respectful" Meg said and looked at Ben with what he had heard Ray call the "Ice-queen look".

"You know what, we don't have to discuss that now" Ben out on his diplomatic mood, he hated fighting, especially with Meg.

Meg sighed, Ben always caved in, he never put up a fight.

"Let me just shower and dress and then we can leave" Ben said. Most mornings they walked to the Consulate together. Ben had never been one for driving when not necessary and Meg wanted to keep as fit as possible during the pregnancy.

"That sounds like a good idea, I want to be there in good time for the meeting at ten" Meg agreed and as she heard the shower start she shouted through the door "Did you change sentry duty with Turnbull so he's doing the morning shift today?"

"Yes" Ben called back "I know we need to discuss what will happen when the baby's born" he really hoped Ottawa was sending his father's old friend Charlie this time. When the officials had been down to discuss things around the wedding it had been one really grouchy desk clerk. He quickly rinsed shampoo and soap off his body and stepped out. After drying off he swept a towel around his waist and walked over to the bedroom. Meg was just buttoning her tunic.

"At least this till fist" she said and looked in the mirror "I think I need to take Frannie up on that shopping spree after all"

Ben smiled at her in the mirror "You and Frannie have really gotten close lately, I'm happy for you" he couldn't resist lifting the hair that fell in the back and kiss her at the nape of her neck.

"Mmm" Meg moaned feeling his soft lips on her skin.

Five minutes later Ben was dressed to perfection, not even the lanyard hung crocked. He picked up the keys and called for Diefenbaker to come along. Meg picked up her purse and briefcase.

"Do you want me to carry it?" Ben asked politely.

"No" Meg smiled at him "I can do it myself, it's not heavy today" she had only brought papers back last night not the laptop.

"OK, let's leave" Ben said and locked the door behind them.

It was a sight, two Mounties walking along the streets of Chicago both wearing red serge. It wasn't that often Meg wore hers but today was one of those days that required it.

Ben sat down to do his reports at the front desk since Turnbull was a sentry duty. He had just two words left to write when he heard the door handle move. He finished as he stood up "Welcome to the Canadian Consulate" he said and first the looked up. He stood to attention and saluted the higher officer "Superintendent Underhill it's a pleasure to welcome you to our little bit of Chicago"

"As you were" Charlie Underhill said "It's nice to see you constable Fraser, or can I call you Benton?"

"Any will do" Ben said "Let me tell the Inspector that you have arrived" Ben picked the phone up and pushed the intercom for Meg's office, she said she'd be right out "Thank you, Sir" Ben held to the protocol at work.

"I hope you don't call her Sir at home" Charlie said.

"It happens" Ben made a face "As a matter of fact as late as this morning"

Charlie laughed "You are so alike your father Benton. How is he by the way, I understand that he and Buck still patrol the north"

"Yes, Sir they do. I believe they will until they drop dead on the spot so to say" Ben filled in.

Meg came out of her office buttoning her bottom button of her tunic, she had loosened them when she sat down.

"Good morning Superintendent Underhill" Meg held out her hand.

"Good morning Inspector Fraser" Charlie said and Meg smiled, she loved hearing her new name.

"Let's step inside my office, can I offer you anything, coffee or tea perhaps?" Meg asked.

"Some coffee would be nice" Charlie said and looked at Ben "I hope you will be in on this meeting too"

"Yes, Sir I just need to fix with that coffee" He looked at Meg "Tea for you, Sir?"

"Yes please Ben...Constable Fraser" Meg corrected herself.

"It can't be easy separating work and private life?" Charlie sat down in one of the visitor's chairs.

"No not always but I believe we are managing well, so far it's only been a few slip ups and only here in the consulate with maybe constable Turnbull overhearing" Meg said.

"So Meg, may I call you Meg?" Charlie asked and Meg nodded her approval "Have you yet considered how long time you want off after your baby is born and what you want to do when the time's up"

"I take it I'm under the normal Canadian system that allows me, or Ben if he wants to,

take a leave up to 52 weeks" Charlie nodded "Good, and for after my leave I would much like to get back to duty. It's not like I'm out on the field so I believe it would work out" Meg said just as Ben arrived with coffee, tea and some fresh scones.

"I believe constable Turnbull was in early to bake today" Ben put the tray down.

"I got the impression from Meg that you might want to take some of the parental leave" Charlie smeared some butter and jam on his piece of scone.

"Yes I would, that is if it's possible. Officially I'm in active duty and maybe it won't be possible then" Ben said.

"That's true Benton, but unfortunately it doesn't look very promising for a return to Canada for you at the moment" Charlie looked at his friend's son and saw the disappointment "I hate it as much as you Benton, you're a great officer to have in the north well trained by your own father and Buck Frobisher"

"Thank you, Sir" Ben accepted the approval.

"So it's my belief that if you send in the proper paperwork we can approve your leave" Charlie said "I would like for you to send it in as soon as possible so we can send a temporary Inspector down. It would be preferable that he or she worked by your side for a short while" he looked at Meg "Then we would very much like to have you back Meg, there have never been a late report since you arrived to Chicago"

"Thank you, Sir" Meg said.

"Oh please both of you call me Charlie, I've known Benton here since he was a little boy" Charlie said.

"Very well then..Charlie" Meg had to pause as she was about to call him Sir "Are you staying in Chicago?" she asked.

"Yes I am for a few days. I brought the Mrs this time" Charlie said.

Meg looked at Ben "How would you and Mrs Underhill say about coming home to us for dinner, let's say the day after tomorrow" Meg knew she had a late doctors appointment the next day. "We could invite constable Turnbull too and maybe Ray"

"Ray is the detective I do the liaison work with" Ben added.

"That sounds nice. Let me check with my wife, I know we have theater tickets for tomorrow but the next day would be good" Charlie said and stood up whereas Ben and Meg did too.

"As you were please" Charlie said "I will call you back this afternoon with my answer" he said.

Ben followed him out to the front door. As the heavy door closed he felt Meg's arms around his waist

"That went well, so much better than the last time" Meg referred to the clerk who had been down before the wedding.

"Yes, Superintendent Underhill is a great man" Ben said.

"I better get back to my reports and then I would see if I can get hold of Frannie too" Meg said.

The doctor's appointment went well, Ben had rushed to join her just in time for the ultrasound. He had been out with Ray, who actually was waiting for him down by the road in his car. Meg reassured Ben that she could do the shopping herself for dinner the next day, they had added Frannie and Lt. Welsh and his wife to the list of invited guests. Meg was planning on taking a half day as she and Frannie was going shopping. Frannie always had half days on Fridays.

The dinner was a success, the two older women had a lot in common being married to men in high positions, Frannie helped Meg in the kitchen, well Ben did help out too, and all the men talked easily among each other. It turned out Turnbull was really great at conversations at a dinner table. He had short stories to tell. Meg realized she had underestimated her junior officer. When the guests had left soon after midnight and the dishwasher was running for the second time that evening Ben and Meg went into the bedroom.

Meg stood in front of the mirror reaching for the hem of her dress when Ben walked up and put his arms around her.

"You should go out shopping with Frannie more often, you look stunning in that dress" he nibbled on her neck.

"Thank you kindly" Meg smiled at him through the mirror "She was a great help" the dress was in an elastic material but it still looked fancy "I actually bought three different colors, I think it will be suitable for work with a jacket added to it"

"You will wear dresses like this to work?" Ben said with acted fear "No one will get anything done when they see you"

Meg turned around and slapped him on the shoulder "You teaser" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then took a step back and took the dress off "Make love to me Ben" she said softly.

She didn't have to ask him twice.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2014 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story. I'm also not familiar with names for different kind of people in a village such as the Inuits live in.


End file.
